The Werewolf and the Angel
by DarkIslander01
Summary: Seth is the last of his pack to imprint, even his sister has. Six, years after the birth of Renesme, he finally imprints, but whyo says it has to be on a girl?If a vampires & werewolves exist why can’t Angels and demons? BxB Seth/oc minor Jacob/Seth
1. Chapter 1

a/n hey everyone, I don't know how many people are gonna read this but I feel like that I want to write this because I can. But this story is quite different, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't wanna go into detail about why I wrote this but enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer so no killing me please ^^

Summary: Seth is the last of his pack to imprint, even his sister has imprinted on someone. Six, years after the birth of Renesme, he finally imprints, but why does it have to be on a girl? If vampires and Werewolves can exist why can't Angels and demons?

* * *

_Why why why?! I can't believe that out of everyone I'm the only one lonely…My sister who hasn't even been in the pack as long as I have has imprinted! Even Collin and Brady! I'm supposed to be the most upbeat, but still right now I don't think I can handle this. _I thought to myself as I walked across the yard towards the big looming white house in front of me. I could hear the soft piano playing as I neared. Bella's lullaby whistled through my ears as I entered through the door. They knew I was coming so why knock?

"Hey kid." Jake said getting up with sitting from Renesme.

"Seth it's so nice for you to visit us again!" Esme called from the kitchen preparing food for Jacob, Renesme, and I.

"Oh great another dog has come to our home, at least he is tolerable." Rosalie said, the hostility was still there between Jacob and Rosalie I observed.

"I'm more blind then usual." Alice frowned from the stairs.

"Seth! I see your happy as usual!" Edward said as he smiled at me pulling away from the piano.

"Couldn't be happier, seeing these two." I laughed gesturing at the person I idolized and his new found love. Jacob has always been my idol even before I joined his pack and his mission to protect the Cullens from Sam and the others. He was just always a carefree person.

"So what brings you over here Seth?" Bella asked. I had to admit that Bella suited the immortality life well. She became accustomed to the life of a vampire naturally. Her pale skin seemed to glisten as she walked over. She lost her two left feet and was more graceful then any of the other Cullens. Her long brown hair flowed down her back.

"Well…I heard how you guys were thinking about leaving soon. I know you guys Should be moving on, but still. I think it would be a real shame if you guys moved I mean what about Charlie and everyone in the pack. Renesme has become just as much part of our family as she has of yours." I complained to them as I sat on the couch. It smelled strongly of the vampires, but after years around them the smell was almost pleasant.

"Well I don't think we will anytime soon." Renesme's voice chimed in. She got up and touched Jacob's arm, no doubt showing him what she was going to do. He nodded in agreement smiling. Renesme has grown to be fully developed. She hasn't grown anymore. Her hair grows like a human's would and she usually eats with the wolves when Jacob comes to visit. She eats just as much as we did which gave us something to joke about.

"What's up?" I asked them curiously.

"Well…." Renesme started smiling. "The thing is…Jacob proposed!!!" She said almost jumping up and down. I heard two sets of teeth grind together. No doubt it was Bella and Edward.

I looked at Jacob and he had that goofy grin plastered onto his face. I couldn't help but smile. "Wow! Congratulations! I can't wait to tell everyone else." I said turning about to phase.

"No not yet Seth!" Jacob said. I stopped abruptly having a weird itchy feeling from being interrupted mid change.

"Why not?" I pouted, even though I have been a werewolve for quite sometime, I'm still a kid at heart.

"Well…" Carlisle spoke up this time. "The thing is, I'm not sure how your pack would react to a friend of ours that is coming soon. He is different….then most…" He said looking at me in the eyes trying to judge my reaction.

"Well what do you mean?" I still didn't understand what he meant, "Is he more maleficent then you all and wouldn't uphold the treaty?" I glared, if the treaty was broken then I would kill without hesitation, even if I felt bad afterwards.

"No…it's not that he is like that, but he is neither, a shapeshifter or a vampire. He is well…" Carlisle was hiding something or he didn't want to say it. To me his face looked as if he just found out about this information himself.

"He is an Angel." Edward said without hesitation, but his face said otherwise. It was odd to see the Cullens so flustered. The last time they were like this was when Renesme was born. I stared at them shocked. An angel? Were they serious?!

"Wait…are…are you serious?" I was speechless.

"We were just as shocked as you are. An old friend of Carlisle's just told him about it. It was an impulsive thing he told us, he said that 'I have to come show you Carlisle the extent of who…what I am. I'm heading over there soon, besides I have to congratulate Bella and Edward as well as Jacob and Renesme.' None of us knew what he was talking about. Jacob just told us recently." Bella explained to me.

"I always knew there was something off about him, I mean he was just as beautiful and amazing as we are, but his skin wasn't cold but warm to me. He had our strength and back when I met him he carried a sword. Back in those times it wasn't uncommon to, but I knew all about his gifts so I have always pondered why." Carlisle explained in even further detail.

"Ok ok….this is a little much…can I just ask when is our visitor expected?" I asked them still confused.

"In about three days time. He will be coming here by foot form the north out of the mountains." Alice piped in.

"Ok then….well I have to go tell the pack about this, they will need to hear this ASAP." I said diving out the door and into the forest already in midshift. I let my anger coarse through me and I shifted into my wolf form and called out mentally _Everyone! Important news tell everyone to get to our meeting spot! _

_What's wrong Seth? _Embry asked

_What are you whining about now?_ Leah's mental link asked me. I growled

_Calm down Seth. _Quil said. I was surprised to see everyone here, thought everyone would be with there imprints.

I replayed the conversation I just had with the Cullens in my head.

_!!!_ was there silent scream. It was quite irritating

_I'll call everyone together. _Quil said as I heard his howl from here. I rushed to everyone's usual meeting spot near the cliff and when I arrived I noticed that it was just Jacob's pack and Collin and Brady.

_What's wrong? _I heard Sam's voice come into my mind. We could communicate to each other but we didn't have to.

_Wait till everyone gets here then I'll explain. _I replied. I heard him snort in impatience. He still felt uncomfortable not being in control of us all ever since Jacob created his own pack.

_Everyone is here. I had to drag Paul by my teeth but there all here. _Quil said as we listened to there footfall coming closer and closer.

_Ok get on with this, Quil dragged me out during a very important session…I'll stop now. _I chuckled as I saw the look Leah gave him.

_Where's Jake? _I heard Collin ask.

_He won't be coming this time. He has other stuff to attend to. _I said. Jacob hasn't shifted in awhile No doubt trying to hide the wedding from everyone else.

_So what is wrong Seth? _Sam asked. He hated not being able to hear what happened. I let my mind touch everyone's and showed them the whole explanation excluding the part about Renesme and Jacob. Out of all of us, I learned how to control my thoughts so nothing I didn't want them to hear came out.

_What do you think we should do? We don't know anything about this…_Collin asked us. I could still see the excitement he had as well as the confusion

_Is an Angel really such a threat that we have to go defensive. I mean it's an Angel! How bad could that be? _Jared added.

_If it comes to a fight he won't be able to take down all of us. It seems like it's just a flying vampire to me. _Paul said.

_Paul shut it. We can't decide anything yet. We need to try and dig up anything to see if we have any dealings with something like this. I'll need to dig up some stories and that would mean a visit to the elders. _Sam pondered. Then his tone changed into his double Alpha voice. _Everyone! The assignment from now on is to find any stories that you think could be true about these supernatural creatures. Anything at all. We need to be prepared. _The order didn't register with me as it did with the ones in Sam's pack. It didn't echo in my soul like it did when I was in his pack, but I registered the order.

We then all dispersed. I went towards my own house while Leah went to go hang out with the person she imprinted on, Kita. He was a cool guy. He was perfect for Leah and probably be the only one who would be able to laugh off Leah's tantrums. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He usually put his hair in a ponytail and wears a lot of brown most of the time.

He moved over from Oklahoma. When he found out about Leah and her being a werewolf, he didn't run away. His exact words were "Holy crap! That is just awesome!" Then he went to go jump on Leah as a joke.

_Stop fantasizing about my boyfriend little bro, I know you want him to ride you. _Leah laughed. I rolled my eyes.

_Hey if I was gay he would have totally went for me, I mean he won't stand you forever. _I retorted. We both laughed. After the whole thing with the Cullens we became closer then usual even if he doesn't approve of the whole vampire-werewolf pack.

I felt Leah's mind close as she shifted to her human form. Everyone soon shifted where I was alone to ponder what has happened. Replaying the scene three times allowed me to understand what was happening. I was excited to meet this…angel. It still shocked me to realize what was happening. It was odd how excited this is. I mean the only two supernatural things I've known about are us and vampires. Who would have ever thought Angels were as well?

I shifted and climbed through my window to get some clothes before I explained everything to my mom. I picked out some gym shorts and a white T-shirt. I walked into the living room to smell the aroma of my mother cooking. "Hi mom." I said as I sat down at the tiny table in the kitchen.

"Seth what happened at the meeting?" She asked seriously. I sighed. "What happened?" She asked again. I explained everything again. She just turned around towards the stove and went back to cooking. "Well...there is a story…" She said as she turned off the stove. It was BBQ chicken and potatoes with corn and some rice. It was my favorite.

"Really?!" I said excited. I was interested in this topic.

"Yes, I only know it vaguely. It's not much but the only part of it I do remember was this." She said as she sat down across from me. "The story goes as such, during the ancient times of the spirit worriers s young chief wondered about the reason behind the spirits. Why was it that they were able to go into the spirit form and reenter there bodies? So he went and left his body for 2 years searching the world for the answers or other beings like him. He kept up communications with his people through the mind link we have. He kept wondering until in the middle of 'the forbidden lands' a man with orange hair and pale blue eyes turned towards him and spoke. 'So…this is where the disturbance is coming from' the mysterious man said.

'What…you can see me?' the chief said shocked.

'Of course the spirit men of the Quilletes. The Spirit Warriors. My magic has traveled far I see.' He said calmly.

'Your….magic….?

'Aye. let me show you who…or rather what I am.' HE told him and revealed his white wings. 'I'm neither human nor a demon. I am the protecter of this world, but should not be on this plane. I have fallen for the good of the people and your tribe was chosen as a protector of your plains, return to your tribe to carry on what I have given you.' He ordered and it was as if his voice was the command of an alpha. The chief obeyed and soon left for his tribe." My mother ended her tale.

"So our stories have entailed that of an Angel?" I asked her still in shock.

"Yes…this is a forbidden story only told when the need comes and right now I think it has to be told. Right now we don't know if we should defend ourselves or obey the Angel. It is a hard decision." She told me setting the table.

This gave me a lot to think about. I didn't know what to think, but since I was off of patrol duties tonight, I slept early because of the long days that would await me…..

3 days later!!!!!! (I'm too lazy to write everything…..)

I awoke early today. The plan was to meet the Cullens in the field where the Voltouri and the newborns came to try and kill Bella. The Cullens wanted to make sure that they would have some kind of security, which scared us since nothing scared the Cullens. They told us that hey weren't sure why he was coming and they weren't sure if this confrontation would lead to a fight.

I made my way to the cliff where we always met, but I heard Sam's voice come into my head as I shifted. _Seth we decided that you, Collin, and Brady are going to stay at the village until we know what the situation is. We have no hope but to go through this cautiously. You guys will run perimeter till I tell you otherwise. Got it?_

_You can't do this to me! I have to go! I just have to! _I whined

_Shut it kid! _Everyone yelled at me. I whined again.

_Fine…_I said as I turned the other direction to start patrolling. I couldn't hold it back anymore. _I'll see you guys later. Collin and Brady can handle it if anything happens I'm going to go cool down. _I told them as I phased so that they could tell me otherwise. I always had a pair of extra clothes lying at me secret spot. I ran through the trees just thinking about everything. I hated being left out and I wanted to go see this angel…Just something about it just made me draw to where they were headed. Like an annoying itch that wouldn't go away. It was a weak draw but it made me crave to go. I couldn't though, I would not disobey either of the alphas. I made it to the small clearing near the ocean. It was a secluded beach where no one would be able to discover I have gotten so good at hiding my thoughts no one has found out about this spot.

_Ugh I hate how this is. Just because I'm one of the youngest I have to be the one who has to be left here. _I lay down on the sand and started to drift into sleep. I was still exhausted from waking up so early and decided to just let the sleep engulf me. My dream was once again filled with and angel. His wings were strikingly beautiful I was surprised at how they seem to illuminate everything in the dark. His face seemed to glow. His bright electric blue eyes and orange hair, his lips curled up in a smile, and he flashed a se of pearly white teeth. It made my warm jump with joy at the sight.

I awoke and noticed that the sun was far up in the sky and started panicking I didn't know how long I slept but I knew I had to get up and out of here. I took my clothes off and shifted. _SETH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! _I heard Leah's voice scream at me.

_I'm sorry I fell asleep! What happened?!_

_SAM GOT HURT YOU IDIOT!!!!! _

_WHAT?!?_

_Everyone is at the hospital in Forks. Carlisle is taking care of him. GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE!!! I've been searching for you. _she then replayed everything in her head. Sam got a little defensive as the angel pulled out his sword and before Sam could tell what he was doing he lunged for the man pulling out a sword. The man defensively swung and cut Sam from one leg to the stomach and to the other hind leg.

_It cut through his fur and everything?! _

_They thing he might not be able to use his legs anymore. It was a sharp blade…Sharper then vampire teeth._

_Impossible…_

_Apparently not so. _

_I'll head over there._

_GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE ALREADY!_

_I'm going I'm going. _I ended the convo as I kicked it up to high gear. I couldn't believe what was happening. I just had to get over there as soon as possible. The closer I got the more the draw pestered me, but this time it was towards the hospital. Was my body telling me what was going to happen? I didn't know and didn't care. I had to get there. I was at the edge of the forest where the hospital was. I then realized I had no clothes.

_Son of bitch…I don't have any clothes._

"Seth…?" I heard a twinkling voice call. I looked up to see Alice's figure standing there with a fresh pair of clothes in her hands. I walked forward and snatched the clothes from her hands through my teeth. I shifted and put on the too small clothes, but it would have to do.

"Thanks Alice." I said, I saw her nod and I started to run to the door at full sped, she kept up pace with me easily. The draw was stronger now, I didn't even have to ask where to go I just knew where he was. As I rounded corner after corner, Alice was able to make sure we weren't stopped, she knew the urgency this created. How could the Quilettes have an Alpha who couldn't walk?

I rounded the last one and saw the door that was swung open. The whole floor was empty and the room was glowing from some kind of light. As I entered the room I noticed everyone was there, the Cullens, Jake's pack and Sam's, Emily was there crying into Rachael's arm. I entered the room and everyone turned to look at me.

"There you are!" Jake said to me. He smacked me on the back of the edge.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep and well…" I started.

"Can you guys keep it quiet a little bit? He needs to concentrate if this is to be fixed. He cut through his muscles and half his bones." Edward asked us. We all nodded. Even though I made it to the hospital there was still an urge. I was drawing me to look at the bed. I couldn't take it I looked over to what was happening and I saw the source of the illumination. It was someone's hand glowing, healing the injuries. Sam looked bad. I could see the spots where he got sliced, the cuts were large enough where you could see into the leg itself and see the damage he has done. You could also see where he was being healed.

The urge was still there though. I looked at the hand healing Sam and the urge grew even more. I looked at the person the hand belonged to and everything stopped I looked at him, and he looked at me. His orange hair and his electric blue eyes. I could recognize that from anywhere, it was the angel in my dream. Every part of my being snapped a part. My love for my family, the Cullens, my sister, my parents, the urgency of Sam's wounds didn't matter to me at that moment. My life was created a new around his face. I imprinted…

He looked at me, and smiled those pearly white teeth. Then, with a word that none of us could hear the wound on Sam's leg started to close itself up. The muscles, tissues, and cartilage sewed itself together to make it new, all you could see now was a faint pink scar.

"That was some wound." The young man said, smiling. It looked as if he was 16, but I knew not to judge a book by its cover.

"You're fault." I heard someone mumble. I didn't know who and I didn't care. He was the only one that caught my attention. He got up and walked towards me. He stuck out his hand and waited for me to take it. He was a head and a half smaller than I was.

"Hi, I'm Issac, the angel that everyone has been talking about." He said cheerfully in his angelic voice.

"He-…hey…I'm Seth Clearwater…" I responded nervously as I took his hand. Edward looked at me questioningly. I looked him dead in the eyes. Big mistake.

His eyes bulged when he realized what happened. I could see it register in his mind and then he smiled and started to chuckle. I glared at him.

"What's so funny Edward?" Bella asked who was right next to Edward. He bent down and whispered in her ear so low that only they could hear.

"WHAT?!" Bella exclaimed. I glared at her, and if she was still human I knew she would have blushed. Issac looked at us curiously, then I noticed that we were still holding hands and soon let go, I blushed embarrassed.

"Let's go back to the house shall we?" I heard Esme ask.

"We need to get back to the village." Paul said.

"Thank you for the offer." Collin replied.

"Everyone needs to know the great Sam is better." Quil said.

"We need to report back everything anyways." Embry said.

"You just wanna go see your lover." Jared chided.

"Get out of here!" Jake said as he shoved them all out the door. "Ugh, I love them and all, but compared to you Cullens there animals." He laughed as he came up to Renesme. "Then again you can get out of hand yourself."

"I have to keep up with the dogs!" Renesme laughed.

"Ok let's get out of here? I can smell the blood of everyone in here and its making me uneasy." Emmet said wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, let's go. Seth you coming with?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, I think I will. I have to have some of Edward's cooking again, haven't had it in awhile." I said smiling.

"Bella has been cooking not me." Edward chuckled looking at Bella.

"Well, I still have that maternal instinct." She smiled. I think Esme has been getting to her. I heard Edward chuckle as he heard this thought.

"Let's get out of here." Rosalie added in rolling her eyes.

"Wait, where's Carlisle?" Issac asked. His voice immediately made me look at him. He looked very boyish. He stood there as if he was a teenager and was asking his parents a question.

"He has to go get some things ready for Sam before he comes home. He'll meet us at the house soon enough." Esme explained.

"So are we ready?" Alice's tiny voice popped in.

"Yeah let's go." Edward said disappearing.

"That's not fair! You got a head start!" Jacob complained chasing after Edward.

"The rivalry is as strong as ever." Bella laughed.

"Let's go mom." Renesme said taking Bella's hand.

"Hurry up now." Esme said leaving with Alice. Leaving Issac and I alone together, I could feel the growing tension between us, the urge to just reach out towards him. I bit my lip and shoved the urge down.

"I think we should go too." He said smiling. "That is…if you can keep up….pup" He said as he took off running. I laughed and took off right after him. I ran to the forest to shift and as I was taking off the clothes Alice gave me I noticed he was waiting for me deeper in the woods. His white wings glistening in the dark. He was watching me with a brilliant smile on his face. I blushed as I hid behind a tree. I could hear him laugh. I tied the pair of pants to my leg and shifted and ran towards him. I took lead with a shocked look on his face, he thought I was going to stop before we ran. He thought wrong.

I blew past him and heard a small giggle escape the Angel's lips as he ran after me. He got up FAST! He was keeping pace with me easily. He looked at me and I looked at him. I big smile crossed his face as he blew past me. He got a good 30 feet ahead of me and then turned. He stood there for about a couple of seconds and jumped. I somehow ended up underneath him and he was riding me as if I was a horse. He brabbed my fur and bent his head so our eyes were level. I could see the glisten in his eyes, the happiness, the excitement, the plain joy. It made my heart soul. The feeling of being with the one you imprinted on was indescribable. I gave a loud howl and heard him laugh as he tried to mimic me. I gave a wolf chuckle.

We ended at the big white house, I could see Edward waiting in the doorway as he smiled. I heard him whisper "Man isn't that one of the cutest you've seen Bella?" he chuckled. I growled violently. I could feel Issac's hands running through my fur as he tried to calm me down. It worked.

"Edward don't make me disable your powers." Issac threatened. I went behind a tree to shift, but still listened.

"Hey it would be a relieve to get this annoying buzzing out of my head." Edward smirked.

"Liar. You're not the only one that can read minds now." Issac said pointing to his head. I heard a growl come from Edward. This was the first time I heard Edward become so frustrated.

"Calm down everyone." I heard Carlisle's voice interrupt as he came to the house. "Edward he is our guest here." Carlisle said as he put a hand on his foster son's shoulder.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." He apologized.

"It's fine, I want a good fight lately, it was my fault for provoking it, I'm sorry." He apologized, when it wasn't his fault.

"Can we get inside already?" I asked walking out in my sweatpants. "It's getting late." We all walked inside casually to find everyone in the living room watching Sunday night football. Issac went to the kitchen while I decided to sit on the floor even though I was dying to follow him.

"So how you holding up kid?" Jacob asked from the couch.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb!" He said throwing a pillow at my face. "The look in your eye when you look at them, how you orient yourself, everything about you has changed. You imprinted!!!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Is it that obvious?" I whispered.

"Whoa! The kid imprinted!" I heard Emmet's booming voice interrupt.

"Is he the only one that didn't notice?" Rosalie laughed to herself at her oblivious husband.

"Alice did you see this coming?" Bella asked her.

"I couldn't really SEE it, but I noticed a change in the behavior." She said. Apparently. Since Alice has been hanging out with the werewolves and Renesme so much the future is becoming clearer since she is getting to know them. It's quite a phenomenon.

"It is totally obvious…lucky for you Issac is too much of a dunce to notice." Edward chuckled raising his voice so Issac could hear what he said.

"I'll kick your ass!" Issac called from the kitchen. We all laughed at this even Carlisle.

"Food's ready Jacob, Renesme, Seth. Issac helped me make it." Esme called as she and Issac came around the corner.

"That was fast." Jacob said getting up.

"Well when you can move extremely fast, have someone that can heat up water with a flick of a finger, and someone who can cool something down with a touch, I think it would be quick." Issac laughed.

"Heat something at a flick of a finger?" I asked everyone confused.

"Angel remember, I'm like Benjamin, the vampire who can control the elements, but think of mine as….10 times more powerful." Issac smiled at me. It took my breath away. I heard Edward, Jacob, Bella, Renesme, and Alice laughing quietly noticing my reaction.

So we all sat down at the table…well the ones that had to eat did. The vampires went into the other room to watch something on the TV, leaving me with the person I imprinted on, my alpha, and his mate. This was awkward…

* * *

Ok this is the end of the chapter or prologue or whatever. Somehow I made it extremely long. Please tell me what you think of it please!!! Review and please no flamers. I know it's an odd story, but I promise you a lot of action and romance will take place. Issac still doesn't know about Seth's feelings. The voltouri still haven't shown up for awhile, and the wedding is yet to come. Bunch of things can happen. Just tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll get good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and stuff Please review and not JUST add to your favorite/alert list. I want feedback. I re-read the chapter and noticed I didn't explain things I'm going to try in this chapter. So now onto the side story that I usually put in my chapters heh…

Me: So again back into these sidestories…instead were joined in by Edward, Bella, Renesme, Jacob, Seth and Issac

Everyone: Hey.

Me: Enthusiastic aren't they?

Issac: Well what do you want us to say?!

Me: I don't know! How about something to show off your personalities?

Edward: I swear you just tick me off sometimes.

Bella: It's not his fault he's a teenager.

Me: I'm no older than Seth!

Seth: I'm a gigantic wolf-boy, your not.

Renesme: We could all destroy you right now.

Me: Whatever.

Issac: Just get on with the story!

Me: Yes Mr. Angel!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's characters not mine (except Issac I own the Angel!!! Hehe my character)

* * *

I sat at the table a little flushed. It was my alpha with his mate then myself with my own mate, but he doesn't know he is my mate. Like I said, awkward.

"C'mon Seth sit, I promise I didn't poison the food." He said. The aroma of fried chiken with diced tomatoes breaded lightly with the corn on the cob and the small hints of basil drew me in.

"Are you like a chef or something? This is some of the best food I've ever had you need to come cook for the wolves sometime" Jacob asked after taking a bite into the food.

"No, I just go with what I have. The combination of smells can help you cook anything, you guys could be perfect in the kitchen if you knew what to sniff for." Issac smiled.

"This is good! Better then mom's!" Renesme exclaimed after taking a bite out of Jacob's plate.

"Hey! I heard that!" Bella called from the other room I heard the low chuckling of Edward.

"Don't take that to heart Bella your just beginning, besides your best recipe you're thinking about right now is what I based my cooking off of." Issac called out.

"You can read minds?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, but its not like Edward's ability. Unlike him I can turn it on and off at times so its not an annoying buzz." Issac explained. I froze, did that mean he knew I imprinted on him?!

"It's odd though. I can hear everyone in this room…besides Seth…It's as if his mind is blank. I get odd senses from him, but I can't decipher anything from it. It's slightly frustrating." Issac looked disappointed looking at me.

"So…wait…you can hear Bella's thoughts?!" Jacob asked shocked. This was the first case where Bella's mind shield was penetrated.

"Well…No…it's like reading Charlie's. I can sense the feelings of her but not what she thinks. I can read her like an open book." Issac continued taking another bite out of his food.

"I despise you for even able to sense her thoughts." Edward called again. I saw Issac roll his eyes. It was adorable. I laughed to myself. I really fell for this guy. I fell hard.

"Love yah too Edward." Issac giggled. That actually got me jealous oddly. Just hearing that out of his mouth to someone that wasn't me or his family just ticked me off. I didn't know why.

"Anyways, how was your nap that made you miss everything Seth?" Renesme asked. She became such a chatterbox not using her powers as much as she used to.

"Well…it was fine, I don't suggest sleeping on the beach." I said to all of them.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Jacob laughed as he took his 3rd plate.

"Anyways I'm done here. I'm going to go sleep." Issac said getting up. He walked towards the front door. This confused me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him confused. He wasn't staying at the Cullens?

"Outside."

"Why?"

"I wanna go take a walk. These ancient forests amaze me. I'm thinking about sleeping in a field anyways. The stars just…fascinate me."

"Well, can I come with you?" I asked kind of nervous of rejection. That was until his face lit up and he beamed at me.

"Of course Seth. C'mon." He said walking out the door. I followed him leaving my half-eaten 4th plate on the table. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I didn't even need to have mind reading abilities to know what they were all thinking. _Is he going to tell him?! It's amazing how much imprinting takes part of someone's life…_so on and so forth.

I caught up to him as he entered the trees. It was pitch black but I could see clearly because of my freaky werewolf vision. I loved the feel of the cool night air hit my skin. It felt so soothing. "So why are we coming here?" I asked him.

"Like I said I want to take a walk. I need to stretch out my wings, and I want to play with my powers." His smile was angelic as it glistened in the twilight.

"What kind of powers do you exactly have?" I asked him curious.

"Too many to name, but if the situation arises you may see the full extent of my powers." He winked at me. I smiled at this gesture. We walked forever deeper into the dark woods. I loved the smell of the forest.

"So…how's the life of a werewolf?"

"I love it! The power the feel of the earth beneath my feet, the way I can feel everything around me, the heightened senses. It's so intoxicating." I exclaimed. He smiled again. "So…is it true you gave my tribe the power of the spirit warriors?" I asked still thinking about the story.

"You guys really have histories of that?!" He asked shocked. Apparently, most people forgot about him.

"Mhm, it was one of our ancestors. So I'm guessing that's a yes…?"

"Well yeah, it is my job to keep the forces of the demons at bay." He explained jumping over a boulder. I punched through it to show off. He rolled his eyes.

"What exactly is a demon." I was wondering why he was actually here now.

"Vampires…" he whispered.

"WHAT?!" I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah…I should have eradicated them all, until I met Carlisle. He showed me how civilized they could be so I've let them wonder these lands for awhile. I was thinking about destroying them again, the voltouri especially for there heinous acts, but I saw Renesme and I was shocked. I never would have guessed that a human would fall in love with a vampire and conceive! That was the shocker." He explained. He looked at me and I stared back into his electric blue eyes. We stopped where we were. I could see now how old he was exactly. The knowledge he held were being spoken through his eyes.

"So..." I said breaking away the contact. I was embarrassed to have pried.

"So…have you imprinted yet?!" He said turning back to his old cheery self.

"…" I looked down at my feet and continued walking hoping he couldn't see me blush.

"What? Yes? No?"

"I…can't…" I began before I was cut off by the running of feet. I looked up to see Issac running towards the end of the forest. I snickered to myself and ran ahead to catch up with him. WE made it to a small clearing in the forest. I have never seen this area when I ran through here, but it was a small clearing with a bunch of wildflowers growing around it was just beautiful.

"This spot is perfect." He said running to the middle of the clearing. I stayed back and watched him for a little bit. This was when I finally noticed what he was wearing. He had an orange shirt with light blue pants, with a navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck. It was adorable. I watched him as he stared up at the stars in wonderment. As if he was just a little kid just learning about the things around him. I chuckled to myself. He then spread out his hands as well as his wings.

This was my first time seeing his magnificent wings. The way they gave off an aura in the dim light. They glistened as they pierced the darkness. It was truly beautiful, one only a master artist could paint. That's what it felt like to me at least. He then fell directly backwards and landed on his back sending up a flurry of petals.

This was when he noticed I wasn't there and sat up. He looked around for me. Only me no one else. It seemed as if he was just as eager for me to get there as I was to lay next to him. Maybe there was hope this could work out…maybe…

I trotted over to where he was and looked down at him. "Yes?" I said trying to be sly.

"Lay down with me." He ordered me.

"Or else what?" I challenged him. He was about a had and a half shorter than I was.

"Do you really wanna start this?" Issac snickered. He raised his hand which started to glow intensely.

"Apparently so." I said snidely. I felt a cold breeze over sweep the clearing. It was August…

"Cold?"

"Not a bit!" I said standing in the chilly breeze. He had a frustrated look on his face. He shivered, apparently it was getting cold for him. He stopped the chill.

"Fine then." He said concentrating. His hand glowed even brighter. I saw a huge rock hurtling towards me. I watched it wide-eyed. That would injure me. It stopped with a flick of his hand.

"Scared yet?" He asked smiling reading my reaction.

"N-No…" It came at me faster and faster until it was going so fast it took my wolf vision to see it. I could feel the wind rushing past the boulder and was suddenly scared, that would probably injure me severely. It stopped right in front of my face. "Ok…..that scared the living fire out of me." I said wide-eyed. I saw a smile cross his face and with a flick of a finger it hurtled the other way towards the mountains.

"Told yah."

"Yeah yeah scoot over." His face lit up again as he scooted over to make room for the large werewolf. His face happy just seemed to shake my soul. I wanted him so bad…but I just couldn't tell him….

"I love the stars." He told me closing one eye and connecting the dots to make shapes. He seemed a lot like a teenager. I wondered how many times he's done this. By himself…I promised myself that I would not let him do this by himself. To just lay down and look up at the stars I will always be there with him no matter what.

"So…why do you do this?" I asked him scooting closer to him.

"Do what?" He responded still connecting the stars.

"Just look at the stars." I said moving so that our bodies were touching. He was actually warm. His hand fell and landed on top of my arm. His face fell as well. I could see the sadness in his eyes at that moment and I cursed myself for asking it.

"Well…it's the only thing left I have of my friends. I've always been alone. Traveled alone and fought alone. Everytime I get close to someone they have to pass on somehow and go to the place I was born or go to the underworlds of hell. Either way…I will never see them again…" He said softly.

"Well…you still got the Cullens…and me." I told him sincerely.

"Yeah…but think about it. The Cullens can eventually die if something bad happens to them. I won't always be around to help them. I should have been here six years ago when the Voltouri came after them, but I had to take care of other dilemmas all the while wondering if they were dead. I had no way of telling. Then, once you find your one true love, you might leave as well and eventually pass away with them because you will want to age along with them…" Issac said crying. No tears should be crossing his face, none. He is an Angel, and Angel's were not meant to cry. They…have to be happy and god help I'll make him happy no matter what.

"Please Issac….don't cry…" It was the only thing I could say. I was resisting the urge to tell him my feelings.

"I'm sorry Seth, your right, I shouldn't be crying. It's not right for an Angel to cry, were a simple of hope and prosperity." He smiled up at me with the tear marks still streaking his face.

"Issac, it's fine. I promise you I'll at least stay with you as long as you need me to be there…as a friend at least." I told him.

"Thanks Seth. I appreciate it."

"No problem." I smiled.

"You're still a pup to me though." He laughed as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes as we plopped ourselves onto the floor and gazed up at the night filled stars…for about an hour.

"Seth…" I heard him whisper. He was laying on his side, his eyes closed. He was falling asleep. I wasn't doing much better to hold the dreams off as well.

"Yes?" I asked drowsily.

"I…thank you for being with me tonight…" Those were his last words before he fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around his body to keep the cold off of him and soon drifted off to my own dreams, but even then all they were filled of was the image of Issac…

Skips to when they wake up!!!

I woke up startled. I was waiting for something to happen since I wasn't in my usual bed. Then I remembered where I was and soon relaxed. I was still shirtless but I didn't mind the breeze that ran through the clearing. That was until I realized a certain Angel wasn't anywhere to be found. I panicked.

"Issac!" I called. No response. I started thinking: _Where could he have gone? The Cullens maybe, but I doubt it without telling me. HE has to be close. If I can't find anything then I'll go see the Cullens. _I then closed my eyes. They say if you go blind your other senses heighten. So it tried it once when I was alone in my house. It worked and my hearing doubled. I heard sounds I didn't need to, like my sister calling out Kits's name after doing some "activities" I shook the memory. I sniffed the air and followed the scent. Issac smelled like vanilla notes and freshly baked chocolate cookies. It was irresistible.

I walked towards the smell to the east away from the Cullen's home. I kept walking that direction with my instincts taking over. I started to listen to the sounds and about a mile away I could hear the soft noise of a small river running through the forest. I could hear the splashing of something and a soft voice singing to themselves. It was Issac.

I could hear him singing softly to himself. I recognized the song. It was one of my favorites.

_This Boy wants to play there's no time left today it's a shame cause he has to go home._

_This boy gots to work gots to sweat just to pay what he gets to get left all alone. _

_Well…_

_Let's step outside_

_Let's go for a ride just for awhile. _

_No we won't get caught, but that's what I though until we cried._

_I'm still here but it hasn't been easy._

_I'm sure that you had your reasons…_

_I'm scared of this emotion_

_For years I've been holding it down…_

_For years I've been holdin' it down…_

It was "This Boy" by James Morrison. The guitar in it was very rhythmic and complex. I loved it. Issac's voice was a perfect rendition of the song. I could hear his singing but a gust of wind drowned it out so I could not hear him anymore. I reached the edge of the forest where the stream was supposedly was. I peeked out behind the trees to see the amazing sight of a secret spring in this type of place. I wouldn't be surprised if it was made by Issac though. It was a surprisingly sunny day in Forks, but I also think that is due to Issac. I then saw him inside of the spring. I could see his whole top part of his body as the rest was submerged in the spring.

I looked around more carefully to see his clothes lying in a pile on a rock a little ways off. He was completely naked! I started blushing profusely. I never expected for this to happen. I was debating whether to just turn and leave, go and make my presence known, or watch him till he gets out…my hormones were going out of control.

"Seth…?" Issac called looking into the trees.

"Hey Issac, going for a morning swim?" I snickered as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Bath actually, I really needed one and I didn't want to leave you here by yourself so, I decided to make my own little spring." He said splashing a little as if to prove his point.

"So you used your powers to create a spring?" I raised an eyebrow, "very productive aren't we?" I got a scowl in return. I put up my hands in surrender and laughed.

"So you coming in?" He asked me and I froze. I blushed profusely and was glad that I was covered by the trees.

"Um…"

"Oh c'mon, you gotta come in!"

"But…aren't you naked…?" I asked him shyly.

"Oh that's what you're worried about?!" He laughed. "Fine turn away for a couple of minutes." I obeyed obediently as I heard the splashing of water as he got out. I heard a few noises. "All right you can look." I turned around and saw that he just created swimming trunks from his pants he was wearing. "Better."

"Yeah that's fine" I said as I walked into the light. Even though I said that, in my mind all it was saying _No! Take them off again! Rip them off with your teeth! _I was surprised how well I could control myself.

"So c'mon!" He said cannon bombing into the spring. I had no idea how deep that was.

"So how is it being a werewolf?" He asked me. I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Amazing, it's as if you can feel everything around you. The trees take on a whole new scent as well as the ground. The feel of running through the dense forests is indescribable." I said as I sank deeper into the water a little embarrassed. He was smiling at me softly. "Shouldn't you know since you created us?"

"No, I created the spirit warriors. My magic just took on a new affect after your chief fused with a wolf. So no I only know about the spirit warriors."

"Hmmm…ok…well how is it being an angel that can fly? You can fly right?" I asked him. This has been on my mind from the very start.

"It is…like you said indescribable. The feel of the wind through your hair as your flying. The way everything looks when your up above, and the exhilaration of costing, dive-bombing, and catching a current. Then, the power that you have, to manipulate the things around you." His face was so carefree. I smiled.

"Will you show me sometime? I wanna see you fly."

"Of course. I mean I think I owe you since I rode you." He laughed. I joined in while my mind was hoping that next time it would be me riding him…damn mind.

We talked like this for another hour before returning home. It was an amazing night and morning. I just couldn't see what could have ruined it. Well that is….until I got back to the Cullens…

* * *

There it is everyone! Chapter two. Ok I wanna ask a question now…Should I make this more…explicit? Have some uhh….lemons in it? Its going to get more perverted I'm telling you that now, but I'm not sure if I should have some descriptive "scenes" with our favorite couples. Tell me what you guys think!

Me: Done…

Seth: Move it!

I get thrown against the wall.

Me: Um…OW

Issac comes to heal me.

Issac: Hey Seth you could show the human a little more respect!

Edward: He's very eager to read this. I have no idea why

Bella: You still sulking its not about us?

Edward: ….

Renesme: Momma knows you the best.

They both laugh.

Me: Edward get over it. I'm still working on the other story.

Edward: The one you haven't looked at in about a month?

Me: …

Issac: Leave him alone Edward.

Jacob: Do we have to take this outside?

Seth: I'm down for that.

Issac: Hey if you guys are fighting i'm siding with Seth.

Me: I'm with Issac!

Edward: Of course side with the Angel.

Me; No! I just know he can whoop yah!

Edward: ...

Bella: Haha he doesn't deny it.

Jacob: Intimidated?

Seth: I get a round with Jacob?

Renesme: Ok can we stop now? I don't want to see anyone get hurt.

Me: Yeah yeah, anyways…Review guys! Please! Answer the questions!!! I wanna know what you all think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews guys! Oh and I should let you all know, last chapter I completely changed it. In the original Issac and Seth finally got together but the story was supposed to continue. Instead I changed it into what you saw last time. Tell me if you think i made a better choice by allowing it to prgress into this story so far.... Oh and HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!! Well Keep reading and reviewing! Later!

Me: So…….

Jacob: What do you want?

Me: Who said I wanted anything!!!

Issac: You have that little gleam in your eye.

Me: Your point?

Edward: Our point is when you have that gleam you want something.

Me: No it doesn't!

Bella: Yeah you're a bad liar.

Renesme: I could read you like an open book and don't even need to ask daddy if your lying.

Me: Jerks…

Seth: What does he want?

Edward: Wondering if any of us will bite him.

Seth gets up from where he is and bites my neck

Me: OW!

Everyone laughs.

Issac: You wanted one of us to bite you.

Me: I Meant like Bella or Edward!

Bella: Never going to happen.

Edward: You're stuck being human

Issac: Sorry (flicks me on the brow)

Me: Jerks…anyways onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

_Bad News…_

We reached the house about eleven. Jacob just got there with some very horrible news. "What's up?" I asked as we entered the room. I saw everyone's faces and was surprised no one said anything about me or Issac.

"What?! How did that happen?!" I heard Issac gasp beside me.

"I don't know…Sam woke up but is now in extreme pain. I don't know exactly what to do since I Have no idea what it is that is harming him." Carlisle said.

"Is Sam going to be all right?!" I asked freaking out. _Not Sam! Emily will be crushed if anything happens to him. _

"He keeps shifting in and out so I can't pinpoint anything." Carlisle was exlaining. Everyone else was extremely quiet.

"This is my fault…" Issac said horrified.

"How could it be?" Edward asked with a serious look on his face.

"I cut him. I came here right after a battle and I don't think I got all of the blood off of it. In a human system it will mess with them incredibly. Carlisle was the fur on him changing colors?" Issac asked urgently

"Yes it was."

"Son ofa…."

"What?!" Jacob asked furiously throwing Issac against the wall.

"Let me go!!!" Issac said struggling.

"Jacob don't!" Nessie said from the couch. Everyone was sitting.

"WE don't have time for this Jacob." Bella said scolding him.

"If it's his fault we have time to kill him." He said furiously. I cold see him shaking getting ready to shift.

"Let Go!!!" Issac yelled this time. His eyes turned red and Jacob was forced away from him instantly. "Sorry." Issac said shaking his head.

"Sam will be fine if we hurry. I have no idea what exactly will happen but it seems if we all go he can be saved. His image though is getting dimmer." Alice said opening her eyes. I felt the cool rush of Jasper's calming affect on me.

"Carlisle let's go. Edward Alice and Bella come with us. Emmet Nessie Rosalie Esme and Jasper, keep Jacob here as well as Seth. I don't want them seeing this." Issac said and I looked at him mortified. How could he keep us from him?

"Issac you rea-"

"Yes I do expect you to obey. We need to hurry up. I'll call you guys later." Issac said running out the door. He was fast. Edward Carlisle Edward and Bella were on his heels.

"This is so unfair…" I said punching the wall leaving a gaping hole. I sat down frustrated…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Issac's POV

_Gah I have to hurry…If the rumors were true then I have to save Sam from what he is becoming. _I thought as I ran. I was faster then the others only Edward could keep up. We reached the hospital and didn't even stop I jumped up as high as I could go and flew right into the window of the 3rd floor where Sam was being held in secret.

I was shocked on what I saw. Sam was in convulsions. He was howling in pain and I could see his anguish. I knew what was happening and I felt so responsible that I felt unworthy to even be an Angel. The only way to redeem myself is to fix this.

"Edward I want you to bite him on three of his pressure point. Just until you taste blood." I showed him where to bite him. He obeyed and started to bite him on his neck the crook of his arm and his hand. "Alice I want you to bite here." I said pointing at Sam's legs where I cut him. I knew she heard my instructions of not to suck the blood. "Carlisle I want you to bite in these places." I said pointing to the part of his chest near his heart and the crooks of his legs. "Bella I need you to just talk to him keep him here with us. I need him to be conscious." She nodded.

"What is happening to him?" Bella asked urgently.

"He's turning into a werewolf. I mean a full-blooded werewolf." I said quickly. In my head I was chanting some spells and releasing some energy and focused on Sam's body.

"How?!" Carlisle asked wide-eyed.

"I just got back from a battle. I was hunting three werewolves and managed to kill one of them. I thought I wiped off all of the blood but apparently I missed some and it got into Sam's blood and is now changing him." I said explaining and then completed the spell in my head. My right hand was glowing brighter then usual and I grabbed my sword with my left hand. I bit my bottom lip and sliced my right hand. "Move!" I ordered. "Carlisle open his mouth!" I said as I stepped forward. Towards his head. I dropped some of my blood into his mouth and he stopped convulsing. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and tied it around my palm. Sam stopped convulsing and maintained his human form. I sighed. It was over.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle looked at me wide-eyed.

"Angel's blood…I know you all smell it. The way my blood is calling to you all. It is tempting isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes…it was at least…" Edward said admitting it.

"I cut off your receptors for my blood. It's easier that way." I said.

"So how was sending our venom into his body helpful?" Alice asked in her pixie like voice.

"It's like the neutralization amongst Bases and Acids. It basically reacts and nullifies the venom of both creatures. It leaves a bunch of water and salt. It's an odd sensation when this happens. Also your venom won't help with whatever the venom already changed that is why my blood came in handy. Angel blood can heal absolutely anything. Even the transformations of a werewolf…or a vampire…" I ended in a whisper. Everyone froze. All you could hear was the monitoring of Sam's heart.

"Wh-what?" I heard Alice ask.

"You can change us all back to human?" I saw Edward's face wide-eyed.

"Carlisle you knew didn't you?" I asked him. I saw him sigh.

"Yes I did, I took a sample of your blood once. It was so odd…It can cure every type of bacteria or venom or virus it came in contact with." Carlisle said after looking over Sam.

"To answer you're question Edward, I can't. The only real way to change you is to actually suck out all of my blood. IF a vampire were to be able to relieve me of my blood then yes it is possible to reverse it. I'm begging you to not let Rosalie hear about this. She might go…psychotic on me. I don't feel like killing a vampire." I sighed again and sat down. I was going to head back to the house soon.

"Fine with me, I think I'm more useful to my family as a vampire anyways." Edward said.

"I never knew what it was like to be human so I can't miss what I never had." Alice smiled at me.

"If I can help people as a vampire I'm fine with being who I am" Carlisle said looking over Sam's heart rate.

"I gave up my humanity; no way am I going back to a life without Edward." She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, but again Rosalie wouldn't care, she'd rip my neck off and drink me clean if she found out about it." I sighed again. Everyone in the room knew it was true.

"Our secret then…" Carlisle said, still distracted in wonder from the way my blood worked.

"Thank you, I'm heading back to the house, I'm incredibly tired already. That charm I did was exhausting. So I'll see you guys later." I said as I ran threw the window casting a charm over myself to hide myself. Even before I jumped out the window I was already invisible. It was a weak charm but….effective. I flew over everyone and just let my wings take me away.

I hated how much I've put everyone here in danger. I'd have to leave soon before anything started chasing me. Before anything started chasing them. I knew this might end badly but right now all I cared about was the feel of the wind running through my hair the power of my wings keeping me a loft and finally the ability to just be free…at the moment at least….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth's POV (Sorry for switching guys, I think that will be a big part.)

"Get the hell off me!" I heard Jacob say. I wasn't happy about staying too, but I was able to stay quite about it.

"Please hun, calm down." Renesme said trying to calm the outraged Jacob.

"No use trying to get out of here dog, you wouldn't survive against us all." Rosalie said with hostility.

I felt Jasper's calming affect come over us, but it was an odd feeling. Like you needed to be mad and wanted to punch someone straight in the face and not care, but you just couldn't, it was so infuriating.

"I'm good I'm good, get off me ready!" Jacob yelled trying to get free. He sat down and huffed. I hated these tantrums of Jacob's but they were still entertaining.

"No tearing out Issac's throat." Esme said.

"Don't worry, it's forbidden to kill another's mate anyways." I heard him say. I was too calm to say anything. We sat there for a good ten minutes before the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard Esme say. "Yes...I'm so relieved…Jacob and Seth are holding out but I think I should go and tell them already…" Esme said hanging up the phone. Jacob and I looked at Esme and she had a huge smile on her face. "Sam is fine now, Issac was able to take care of him and they are on there way. If we go outside I bet we can catch Issac flying." This caught my attention fast. Jasper looked at me unexpectedly feeling the change in my mood and I heard him chuckle.

We decided to head outside. I haven't really seen Issac fly and I was kind of excited. I scanned the sky to look for a random speck. Then I saw him in his glory. With my vision I zeroed in on him. I could see the wind toss threw his hair and the way his face has lightened up since last time. He looked so free.

"Wow…" Was the only words that escaped my lips. I heard the footfall of the Cullens returning. Then Edward, Bella, and Alice came through the trees looking up as well. Everyone was watching Issac swoop, sweep, cost, and just fly across the sky. He looked at us and smiled. He pulled in his wings and started to dive. It looked like he was about to crash land but he pulled out his wings in time and landed gracefully. No doubt showing off.

"Hey everyone!" Issac said landing. It took all my strength not to run over to him and just hug him.

"So…?" Jacob asked his voice shaking.

"Sam is stable. He shouldn't have anymore complications. Look Jake I'm sorry for what I did, it was entirely my fault. I'll leave if you want me too, but please just don't hate me" He said looking innocent. The only words that registered me was "If you want me to leave I'll go…" I looked at Jacob and I caught his eye.

"It's fine, you can stay." Jacob said and I let out a sigh of relieve. Issac looked at me. I just smiled back at him.

"Anyways…" Issac said looking away from me confused. He walked back into the house and I could hear him rummaging in the kitchen for some food. When he came out he a plate with a bunch of ingredients for a hamburger.

"May I ask what your doing?" I asked him.

"Making a hamburger." He responded.

"How?" Jacob asked this time.

"Watch." He responded. He took the meat and mashed it into a very loose burger. He closed his eyes and I could hear him mutter something underneath his breath. His hand shined and the meat was indulged within the light. When the light dimed a perfectly cooked hamburger took it's place. "Ow!" Issac said placing the burger onto the bun. "That was hot!" We all laughed.

"So when are you going to tell him?" I heard Alice whisper next to me.

"Who says I have to?" I whispered back.

"It better be soon, he is going to leave." I looked at her wide-eyed. I looked back at the boy who was eating a hamburger and almost burned his tongue. I got up to stand next to Edward who was looking at where Bella and Renesme were by the babbling brook. No doubt catching up.

Renesme and Jacob left for awhile, they decided to live away from the Cullens as they moved to Denali for a little bit. Then, after about a year, Jacob and Renesme come back and say that they want to come back to Forks. So they all move back for a little bit. Nothing permanent until they announced there marriage.

"Edward…" I said quietly.

"Yes Seth?" He said not taking his eyes off of the two girls.

"I was wondering…what is Issac thinking?" I asked embarrassed. I heard him chuckle.

"Alice?"

"Yeah…"

"He is blaming himself for everything. He thinks that Sam got hurt and almost turned because of him. He is not going to sit here and wait for the werewolves to track him and put us in danger. They are very dangerous. He feels like he needs to leave before the threat comes." Edward said turning around to face me. "So if your going to tell him, tell him before he leaves."

"Bu-…" I was cut off mid-sentence as we heard a clatter of a plate falling against the floor. Edward's face went wide-eyed. We ran into the room where everyone was. Everyone had there eyes on both Issac and Alice. Both of them had blank faces and there eyes were looking outwards towards something none of us could see.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she ran into the room no doubt hearing the plate fall.

"I have to go!" Issac soon said. Edward looked mortified as he stared at Alice.

"That won't help…" Alice said.

"Then I have to go kill them before they get closer! The full moon is almost here! If they get here at that time then it's over…" Issac whispered.

"What is happening?!" Jacob asked upset.

"The…werewolves are coming…" Issac said finally coming back to his body.

"The real ones." Alice added.

"How many? When? How? Why?" Esme asked.

"There are five of them." Issac said

"In about five days time." Alice answered.

"Through the northern mountains." Issac said.

"For Issac…" Alice said looking at him.

"I have to go…there's no way to fight five of them! My limit is three with my powers limited. If I could release my limits then I could handle fifty of them. I won't be able to get permission in five days!" Issac exclaimed getting his stuff.

"Well then we'll just have to help!" Emmet said getting up, no doubt ready for a fight.

"No!" Issac said wide-eyed "You guys are not helping me on this!" Issac growled.

"And why wouldn't we?" Edward asked smug.

"Because these werewolves will tear off your heads! I got out of the battle barely. You guys wouldn't stand a chance. No I'll handle this myself." He said and I was about to die of a heart attack if he were to die…No I wouldn't allow it.

"That's for us to decide don't you think?" I said looking at him. He looked at me his eyes full of fury one second and then as I looked at him I saw his eyes change into sorrow. I could see the pain this was causing him.

"It is for you to decide but if I leave they'll follow me not you guys." He said deliberately.

"Wolf against wolf seems fair to me Issac." Jacob said smirking.

"Why won't you guys take this seriously?!" He said yelling, "Ever wonder why Alice was able to see werewolves but not the pack?" He pointed at Alice. Alice had a curious look on her face.

"Yeah I've wondered about that…"

"It's because Alice the werewolves are demons! Like you! The pack was formed because of my magic long ago. They are basically the opposites of you, an angel's holy magic and the demons." Issac said infuriated. His hands were clenched at his sides.

"So we should be there helping you!" Jacob retorted. "This is our original job, to take care of the humans and protect them from demons."

"These are real werewolves!" Issac complained. He looked down at the hardwood floors. After awhile he sighed "I'm not going to win am I?" He looked up to see ten pairs of eyes on him. Every single head nodded in unison including mine. "Crap…" Everyone started laughing.

"We wouldn't abandon you Issac" Esme said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"One condition!" Issac said "This applies to Jacob and Seth."

"Yeah?" Jacob and I said at the same time.

"The Pack is not part of this." Issac said sternly his eyes narrowing.

"Why not?!" Jacob said outraged.

"Because, it's none of there business!" Issac said.

"We'll deal." I said speaking up.

"Good, now I have to show you uys how to take out a werewolf…we only have five days." Issac said leaving the house all of us following him. These five days maybe my last time to tell him the truth…longest five days of my life…I better tell him soon…

* * *

Ok that's it peoples! What kind of techniques must be used to kill a vampire?! Who knows! And will we finally see the extent of Issac's powers?! Will Seth tell him the truth?! Hmm questions to ponder! Hope you liked it! Oh IMPORTANT NOTE: I got an idea from a sory, I'm not going to update until I get at LEAST three reviews. I'd rather have a lot more, but three is my limit before I update. It could just be a simple "Good job man." It just needs to be a review! Please keep reading!

Me: Epicness?

Edward: Did you really just say epicness?

Me: Why yes yes I did…

Issac: You are an idiot!

Me: What?! Why?!

Jacob: Because no one says epicness.

Renesme finishes reading the story, vampire speed

Renesme: That was epic…

Me: HA! Epic I win! Point for the human!

Bella: You said epicness!!!

Me: Same difference!

Seth: You are an idiot.

Me: Stop quoting from Issac!

Edward: Oh man this is going to be a long argument, he'll be back in a bit. Review guys. He needs all the support he can get.


	4. Chapter 4 The Long Awaited Chapter 4

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok now that we have gotten that over with, onto the story!!!!

* * *

"Ugh!!!" Issac said over and over again.

"Issac I hav-" I tried saying, but soon got cut off by another "ugh"

"Why?!?!?!?!!?" He said out loud. We have been training for the past three days. Issac has been showing us how to fight the Werewolves and right now Issac told us to take a break today and to train by ourselves. I went with him to help him clear his head. I wasn't going to sit here and not see him.

"Because, we were not going to let you die." I told him plainly and he just looked at me.

"I know I know I know. My powers have grown weaker since I've been here." He sighed and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously. He just stared past me into a time before any of us were born. Maybe even before vampires were born. I just looked back and waited for his answer.

"In the past I was able to turn over the seas, I would have been able to make the volcanoes erupt by my own free will. The world used to be my play toy, but now I am not. My powers are leaving me. It's cause I haven't visited the source for a long time. My powers were limited when I decided to take on the role of protector of the Earth. I knew that my powers would be gone, but I was allowed to do certain things to help me. Like create you Spirit Warriors. I was able to set up different ways to protect the world, but my powers would be so limited. I can now only do I few things now. Control the elements as an offensive move, my healing abilities, barriers and shields that come with being an Angel, the power to see the future and read minds, and my sword. They seem like a lot, but compared to the things I have to face to protect this place…it's very weak." He told me. I didn't realize the burden it was to have his abilities. He has lived longer than anyone else, and has known the pains of living over and over again.

"Issac…I need to tell you something…" I said nervously. _Come on Seth!!! You have faced vampires and stood up to a cult of vampires. You have betrayed your friends to do what is right!!! Why the hell can't you just tell him how you feel!!!! _I thought to myself before I was interrupted.

"Issac!!!" We heard Alice call. We ran back to the house now. I cursed myself for taking too long to tell him how I feel. When we reached the house it was almost chaos. Well as much chaos as a family of vampires could have. In other words, everything was spotless, but the atmosphere was chaotic.

"What?!?!" Issac asked panicked. He nor I knew what was happening and the way they all looked they were pretty terrified. Bella had Renesme in her arms. Edward had his arm around there shoulders. Jacob's hand was intertwined with Renesme's. They were all with the ones they love and would not be separated. IT sickened me in a way. They had that while I did not. I envied them.

"The werewolves caught a sense of a new werewolf being born. They are coming quicker than anticipated. They will be here tomorrow." Alice said quickly. I looked at her wide-eyed. I wanted to make sure I was awake. I wanted to make sure I was listening to this correctly. I may only have one more day? No!!!

"We are all going to feed. We need to get our strength up to make sure we are at full potential." Carlisle told us. We did not stop them as they left. Jacob even left. He didn't want to leave Renesme. I waited round with Issac and something I did not expect. He screamed.

"WHY!!!!!!" He yelled out, uncontrollably. I heard the wind outside howl with his anger. I looked at him worriedly. I hated to see him like this. His eyes were tearing up and he was crying now. The rain came down even harder and lightening seemed to crash around us. I did the only thing I could do. I hugged him. He started beating my chest, crying. "Why Seth?!?! Why?!?!" He kept asking.

"Don't cry Issac. Don't. Please don't. It's not right. Everything will be ok." I whispered words of comfort to him. I kept holding him till he fell asleep. He was tired from the past couple of days. Every night we slept out in the field, and every night I could hear him whining and having nightmares. He wasn't getting a good night's sleep.

That night we all went to the same clearing where we fought the newborns and he Voltouri. It was as if this clearing will know a lot of blood shed. It was going to be a long night. Renesme, Jacob, Issac, and I slept as much as we could. At about 3 in the morning we were all awoken by a loud howl. Issac was already up and waiting. He pulled out his sword as I shifted. I felt Jacob shift as well and found that Leah, Quil, and Embry were running patrol and could sense the danger.

_All of you run patrol!!! Nothing gets in or out!!!_ Jake said to the pack, _Seth and I will handle this._

_How come you get all the fun!!??!_ Embry whined.

_Seth!!! Keep your guard up!!!! _My sister told me. I grunted in response.

"They come." Issac and Alice said.

"Their minds aren't like the pack. They each have separate minds." Edward said taking up his stance. They were all ready for the fight. We studied three days for this battle, and we would not lose it.

I felt their presence before I saw them. It was as if a fog came over us all and as soon as it appeared it disappeared. I saw Issac's eyes full of fury.

"They just tried to make us disoriented. To confuse us, Bella saved us with her abilities." Edward explained what it was. Issac did not look happy. They emerged from the forest and they looked vicious. They stood on two legs, but they had the features of a wolf. They had large razor sharp teeth, claws that could rake vampires skin raw, and they were covered with hair from head to toe.

"Well…Hello Hello." A growly gangly voice said. It was the alpha of the pack obviously as he took the point of the spear formation.

"Mike…" Issac said wide-eyed.

"Oh so we have met little Angel." Mike said. HE looked at Issac and licked his lips hungrily. "You Angels have the sweetest blood in the world. I can't wait to taste it again." I snarled at him. I was seeing red. My vision was being overcome and my instincts were telling me to rip his head apart. I couldn't handle it I wanted to kill him. No one dares to talk like that about MY Issac. Jake told me to calm down and so I did.

"Oh so you have a little pup to protect you now???" Another one said with an even deeper voice.

"Didn't recognize you Cameron." Issac glared.

"Prepare yourselves." Carlisle said. I knew he hated to fight. It was obvious and he protectively made his guard to cover Esme. I saw all of them doing this. Jacob stood in front of Renesme. Edward was protecting Bella, Jasper with Alice, Emmet with Rosalie. I wanted to protect Issac.

"The other two will be coming from the East." Alice told us.

"They are going to attack soon." Jasper said feeling the mood of he werewolves they were excited.

"Mom! Keep your shield up!!!" Renesme said and Jacob growled in agreement.

"Please be safe everyone." Esme pleaded.

"Psh, just more mutts to take care of." Rosalie snarled.

"You will be sorry to mess with us." Emmett said.

Then, the battle began. I knew who I was going after. Mike was mine. I saw Edward, Esme, and Nessie protect Bella as she carved her shield around us. Once she did this she joined the action with everyone else. She got a good hold of her powers now. I saw Edward fighting one of the two that came from the East with Carlisle. They were the main tracking team but they were holding their own.

Alice and Jasper had the other one who came from the East. Alice looked as if she was dancing around the Werewolf and I could see that he was frustrated at the little pixie dancing around him. Jasper was able to get good shots as the werewolf was distracted by Alice

I observed Emmett and Rosalie. She was very quick and one hit from Rosalie and the werewolf known as Cameron was sent flying. Renesme, Jacob, and Esme had the other werewolf. Renesme and Jacob made a good team as they semed as if they were in an eternal dance together as they exchanged tactics quickly still accounting in Esme into their attacks. That left Mike to Issac.

Issac had his blade out and was circling Mike. I saw him twirl and twist as Mike's claws kept clashing down onto Issac over and over again. The claw finally landed and tore at Issac's arm. I howled and joined the fight. I tried to bite Mike's arm but was soon thrown off. I felt a large ball of heat whizz past me as Issac threw a fireball at him. Mike dodged quickly and came at us. Slashing at me I was able to dodge his attack by jumping back. Issac was able to slice Mike's calf. Hindered by the wound he was a lot slower. Issac then did something odd. He started to chant again and I knew exactly what I needed to do. I charged at Mike to distract him. Biting and nipping at what I could. He took a piece of skin when he slashed at my shoulder. I was a little too slow. I was able to bite his leg and keep it in my grasp as Mike struggled against my hold. Issac charged now, his sword blazed with lightening. As it slashed I heard the sound of thunder from his blade Mike howled in pain as the blade pierced his heart.

The other wolves howled in pain as Mike fell and quickly retreated. I looked up to see the injuries they have all sustained. Edward wasn't hurt at all. Jake had a cut near his eye but he was fine. Bella Was trying to test her arm cause it looked like it got scratched a little. Renesme and Esme were fine. Rosalie and Emmett had a few scratches but were still here, and Carlisle did not have a scratch on him. It was a good fight since we all survived.

Cheers went up from everyone and there were hugs kisses and cheering of every kind. Jacob was literally licking Renesme. Bella and Edward were looking into each others eyes and being thankful for their survival. Everyone was happy besides one. Issac went into the forest and when he emerged he had a backpack on his shoulders.

"All right guys, its time for me to move on." He said solemnly. I watched him leave and didn't know what to do. No one moved and then I heard the shouting in my head.

_I swear I'll never forgive you if you let him go!!! _Leah yelled at me.

_Go get him kid. _Jake ordered and before I knew it my legs were chasing after him. He wasn't going to leave me alone. I craved for his attention. I wanted his love. I wanted him, nothing else mattered to me but him. I chased after him for what seemed like hours and I kicked it up a notch to catch him.

I caught his fresh scent and realized he stopped already. I noticed we were on the border of Canada already. Then I heard his voice. "Why did you follow me Seth…" His voice said, thick with tears.

"Because…I wasn't going to let you go." I told him as I shifted. I had a pair of clothes tied around my ankle and quickly changed. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you for the last couple of days Issac. I wasn't going to let you leave unless I told you." I said nervously.

"What is it…?" He said sounding as if he was just I child. I walked over to him and took him into my arms.

"I love you Issac. I imprinted on YOU. I cannot bear to never see your face again. I'm not letting you go. You are not allowed to leave me alone like that." I told him and he pulled away from my hug and looked at me to make sure I was serious. I was prepared for the rejection. Instead he did something that took me for surprise and literally knocked me onto my back. He kissed me.

"Seth!!! I love you. I love you so much!!!" He said as he pulled away and kissed me passionately again. I felt his lips on mine as he lay on top of me. He threw off his backpack and we laid there. Kissing each other felt like the most amazing thing. His lips tasted like sweet candy on my tongue. His skin was soft but sturdy like silk. I held him tightly as we kissed in that forest. I didn't want to let go. Eventually he looked at me with the stars in his eyes and he said. "I guess we have to go home huh…?" HE smiled at me.

"Yes. Our home." I said and we both got up hand in hand. The feeling of being with the person you imprinted on was indescribable. HE looked at me with the same affection Bella had for Edward, or Nessie had for Jacob. I felt like my heart didn't belong to me anymore. It belonged with him. "Race you there!" I called and quickly shifted and ran back down to our home of Forks, Washington. With the love of my life running beside me.

* * *

OK I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE EVERYONE!!! Sorry guys!!!! If the chpater sucked i am REALLY sorry . Thanks for your patience. The stories will go on!!!!!


	5. CHAPTER 5! AFTER SO LONG!

Ok ok ok I know its late, and I'm sorry!!!! I finally got time to update it. It's a little iffy and scratchy, but I finally know where this story is going. At least in this part. I'm sorry guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here you go!!! The next chapter!!!!!

It's been three months since those few nights. The one where the werewolves attacked, and when I finally imprinted on one of the most unlikely people. I looked across the clearing at where he was, having problem with the tent that is supposed to hold the ceremony. "Gah! I'm a freaking Angel, but I can't even set up a tent!!!" I heard him say frustrated. I smiled at him as he threw everything to the floor. "Set yourself up!" He yelled at the tent, and amazingly it did. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow and shrugged a little surprised. "Sweet." He said running back over to Jasper and Edward who were bringing food over to the table. What was I doing? Stalking him. Really? No. I was just arriving to the little party. I shifted and pulled on my pants and ran over to them.

"Hey love!!!" Issac kissed me on the cheek and then jumped back down.

"How are you babe?" I smiled at him.

"Pretty good, I love weddings." He beamed at me as he started to set up everything.

"I gotta get back. Renesme is a little nervous about tomorrow." Edward said, gritting his teeth, he still doesn't approve of this.

"Calm down Brother, it'll be all right. Trust me." Jasper said using his powers to relieve the tension in the air.

"You know that is annoying." Edward said before running off. Jasper followed him laughing.

"So, what do you say I finish here and go find ourselves a bite to eat?" Issac asked me as he practically skipped to the otherside of the table trying to fix everything. I've been with him for 3 months now, and I couldn't be happier. It's been completely happy! I've spent everyday with him, and he now has a permanent residence in Forks. He bought an old house near Charlie that was falling a part, but we all chipped in to make it one of the most extravagant houses on the block. Unfortunately, since I never really finished school, and stuck to be at this age forever, I actually have to go back to school this August. High school, joy. My mom is forcing me to at least.

"Sure." I said sneaking over to him. He was a full head shorter than I was. I bent down and picked him up as if he was a plush toy and started to walk away, "Or I can just steal you away and we go eat now." I laughed as he started struggling in my arms.

"Jerk!!!" He whined as he finally gave up as I started runnign.

"Give me a kiss, and I'll put you down so we can run again." I said. He obeyed giggling and we ran into town. Everyone was surprised to see me when I finally re-emerged from seclusion. Apparently, the whole patrolling with the wolves made me forget that I was supposed to be one of the townspeople. My mother made the excuse that I was sent away for a long time in California, and I finally returned back to Forks. Since Renesme developed faster than usual, I was actually supposed to be in the 11th grade at the reservation High school.

"So where we going?" Issac asked me as we trotted into town. I was still shirtless and was walking towards the Diner in town. I found it a nice place to talk.

"The Diner." I told him as we started to walk on the sidewalk.

"Oh! One of the waiter's always gives me a discount there. I hope he is there again." Issac said in a gleeful state.

"One of the waiter's does?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm, I usually eat there on Friday nights. I then go to the grocery store to get some food for the rest of the week, but I always get myself some kinda sweets." Issac explained as if he was a child. It was really cute.

"Well...what's his name?" I asked him.

"Daniel. He is an 11th grader at school at Fork High School." Issac told me as we rounded the corner.

"Huh..." Was all I said as we continued walking to the counter. "Well, maybe he isn't." I said, I was getting a little possessive, and with every movie I've watched, this usually turns bad.

"Maybe." He said, "I wanna kiss you really badly right now." he whispered into my ear, and I blushed. No one knew about our little secret except the pack and the Cullens.

"I know baby. I want to just hold your hand, but we can't. You know that." I whispered back as we entered the parking lot.

"I know..." He sounded a little disheartened. We entered the Diner and the smell of the sizzling burgers and coffee overwhelmed us. It was homey though, just the way I liked it.

"Issac!" I heard a voice say. "How are you doing buddy?" A boy in a white apron and black shirt came to greet us. He was as tall as Issac and had blonde hair that seemed a little messy. He was wearing jeans and you could obviously tell he worked out as he wasn't, buff, but he his muscles were cut and seemed sculpted. He was smiling at Issac and I saw Issac was smiling back. I growled under my breath.

"Hey!" Issac said waving. "I'm ok just trying to get some things done with my friend. We got hungry, and he dragged me here." he said.

"Oh, so it's not to see me?" Daniel said with a teasing smile. "I wasn't expecting you till Friday, I would have had your booth open if I knew."

"It's ok, we'll take a table by the window." Issac said.

"Well I'll get your order in a second, Iced tea with a hint of lemon right? And I'll also put in our special dessert for tonight. It's Apple Pie with Vanilla Ice cream." Daniel said as he turned and went to the other customers.

"Thanks!" Issac said smiling as we walked over to a table. I eyed him curiously as we sat down.

"Whaaa?!" Issac said noticing my staring.

"Nothing." I said leaning back in my chair and picking up the menu.

"Tell me!!!" He begged as he snatched the menu out of my hand.

"It's nothing." I told him and smiled at him. I was trying to play it off. "I love you." I whispered so only the two of us could here.

"I love you too Seth." I heard him say with a blush on his cheeks. He started to read the menu and I stole it back from him.

"You come here enough to know exactly what you want." I teased him, and I saw him smile at me lovingly.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, sue me." He said stealing it back from me. This went on for another three minutes before Daniel came back to see what our order was.

"Umm...may I take your order?" Daniel asked us.

"He won't give me the menu so I wasn't able to see!" I said taking it back from him.

"You stole it from me first!" Issac said stealing it again. "By the way Daniel, this is my best friend, Seth." I saw him smile a different smile. One filled with love and affection as he looked at me. "Seth this is Daniel."

"Oh, your that kid who came back from California." He extended his hand, "Nice to meet you. I hope you can tell me more stories about Issac." Daniel said with a smile. I took his hand and shook it.

"Seth. Pleasure to meet you too. By the way, we really do know what to order. We were just playing." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh? Well then tell me." Daniel asked taking out a notepad. "Wait, Issac, let me guess. You want a cheeseburger combo, with a side order of Onion Rings?" He looked at Issac again teasingly. Issac glared and stuck his tongue out. "That's a yes. You Seth?"

"The same. And can I get some Orange Soda?" I said getting a little angry. He was flirting with Issac!!!

"All right. I'll bring your order out soon." He smiled and left in a hurry, taking another glance at Issac.

"He's flirting with you." I said seriously.

"He is not." Issac retorted.

"He is always looking for you, and has memorized what you want. Definitely taking favorites." I said glaring at Daniel as his back was turned. "I don't like it." I said

"Well, he is my friend Seth. I want to have some real friends instead of a pack of Wolves and Vampires!" Issac was getting defensive.

"Yeah, well why does it have to be that guy?" I asked him getting angry.

"Because, he is nice to me." Issac said glaring at me.

"Well so are we!" I looked at him hurt.

"I know you are, but at the same time, I'm supposed to learn about the world. I don't want to skirt on my duties just because I fell in love with you!" Issac whispered to me urgently.

"Yeah, well I would expect something in return for my love." I almost yelled.

"WHAT?!" Issac finally lost it. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Calm down Issac!" I said trying to console him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going now." Issac said as he got up from the table.

"Where you going Issac?! I just got the food." Daniel said as he carried the trays of food.

"Thanks." Issac said grabbing the plate and drink, "I'll bring everything back this Friday. I promise." He said and left the Diner. I put down some money and then ran after him.

"Issac!!!" I said as I saw him running home. "Issac..." I whispered as I saw him leave. I was an idiot. Why the hell did I do that?! I walked into the forest and started to head for the Cullens house, if anyone could give me advice, it'd be the century old vampires. I finally made it and could hear the music playing.

"Seth is here." I heard Alice call to everyone else.

"Thanks Alice, it's not like we can't here his loud footfalls either." I heard Emmett snicker. That was when I heard a loud clang of metal hitting rock and knew, Alice threw something. Everyone in the house was laughing, even Emmett.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the Cullen's.

"Seth! Come in. Are you hungry? We, amazingly, still have some food from when Renesme and Jacob were over. You can help yourself." Esme said warmly.

"Where is Issac loverboy?" Emmett teased, and I could immediately tell by the look on Edward's face that he knew what happened from my head.

"Was it really that bad of a fight?" Edward asked.

"You guys fought?" Bella looked at me curiously.

"Yeah...it was so stupid too." I said replaying the events in my head. I heard Edward chuckle. That set me off. "Oh it's not like you would have done anything different Edward." I said plopping down onto the couch next to Emmett.

"Actually i would have, but first let's tell everyone else what happened." Edward said directing the attention onto me. I replayed the whole event to everyone and they just raised an eyebrow that, to me, seemed to say "are you stupid or something?"

"Seth..." Bella said in a consoling manner as she placed her icy hand on my shoulder.

"Are all mutts this stupid?" Rosalie said as she headed upstairs. I was so glad Jacob wasn't here.

"What did I do wrong?!" I looked at them as they were all on his side.

"Think about it like this Seth." Carlisle started, "Issac is supposed to travel the world fixing the problems of people, and making sure the balance is still in place. He probably has friends around the world, but he decided to stay in a tiny town of Forks, just for you. Just so he could make you be happy." He said talking like a teacher. "And he is an active type of person, who wants to befriend people. He can't continue to just hang around Werewolves, and Vampires all his life. He is going to make friends with the people in town." I stayed silent.

"Do you understand? I would want to make friends too if I could." Alice chimed in.

"But Daniel was flirting with him!!!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but if you really loved him, you would trust him enough to know he wouldn't betray you." Bella responded.

"Or punch his face in." Emmett said with a booming laugh.

"Fine...I'll go talk to Issac a tthe wedding tomorrow. It's a long day tomorrow, and I gotta go get some sleep before the vampires arrive." I said storming out. That didn't help me.

Oh I forgot to mention, since Renesme and Jacob are getting married tomorrow, everyone from the alliance we had a few years back, is coming to attend. They all want to witness Renesme's nuptials.

I went home and just slept a dreamless dream. I was tired of today, and just wanted some sleep. I drifted off with a frown as I wanted to be with him now, where I usually stay on some nights. In his bed next to him. We haven't done anything yet in that bed. Shoot the furthest we've ever gotten was just kissing with some touches, but never to the pouint where things happen. I wanted to be nexxt to him now.

The next day...

"This suit is so....constricting..." I said trying to move freely.

"Yeah, but you know you gotta where it kid." Embry said trying to fix my tie.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know already. Stop fussing with my tie!!!" I swatted his hand away.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" He teased and I blushed. Of course the pack knew about us. It was too hard to hide it. When they all figured it out, I was almost ready to run away, but they were accepting and even embraced Issac as one of the members of the Pack. Even Sam grew a liking to him. He ate just as much as we did at least, so he knew exactly how to cook for us.

"Shut up." I said looking down. I was waiting for Issac though, as he was supoosed to be the one to preside over the ceremony. He was the one who was going to marry them, but he was arriving with Alice and what not, as they dragged him away this morning before I could even see him. What did they say when I asked where he was?

"We are making him Angelic!!!" Alice chimed gleefully on the phone.

"He is already an Angel Alice." I growled.

"Yes, but we are going to make him LOOK like one!" She said and then hung up. I feel bad for him already.

"Gah! Where is everyone?" I asked as we waited for the Guests. They were all hunting now before the wedding, so that they could resist the urge of killing my boyfriend, but still this was all making me angsty.

"Calm down kid." Jacob said as he came through the entrance of the tent. He looked dashing in his tux with his hair pulled back. "Looking good though." He smiled at me and I blushed. I always liked Jacob. I was wearing pretty much the same as him, but I hated the smell of gel so I left my hair messy as always.

"There here!!!" I heard Quil say as he ran through the tent. Sam and the rest of them were patrolling to make sure no vampires would try to make a run for it and try to kill one of the townspeople. Of course it was Sam's idea.

"Who?" I asked them eagerly.

"The girls." He replied back.

"My cue to leave. See you guys soon." Jacob ducked back out the tent and ran to the forest. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride. But Renesme wanted to see her "church" before we actually did the ceremony. We decorated it with purple and blue just as she wanted. It was glittering with little lights that brightened the area. At night this place was going to turn into the after-party.

I heard them coming now and could tell Issac was flying as there were only a five footfalls instead of six. They all arrived elegantly as always, with Renesme at the back. Bella looked stunning in her purple dress that hung perfectly around her ankles. She was completely graceful. Rosalie was wearing a blue dress that glittered like their skin and it was in the same fashion as Bella. Alice was wearing the same as Bella but added the sparkles. Esme came in a blue and purple dress that had intricate flower patterns on them. They all looked absolutely beautiful. "Seth! You look great!" Bella said appraising me. Renesme came in with an extravagant yet modest wedding dress. It fit her curves perfectly, as it also highlighted her soft brown eyes.

"Look at you Bella, just as graceful as always." I smiled at her. She would have blushed if she was still human. "And Renesme, you look perfect." She smiled back, too nervous to say a word.

"Your lover is on his way." Alice chimed in as she rushed around the huge tent trying to fix things.

"Actually he's here now." I heard him say as the most beautiful thing I ever saw walked in. His pure white wings were still out as he walked in. He was dressed in an elegant white Yukata and some red what seemed like silk pants. He was wearing a purple sash and was wearing no shoes. His hair was even more disarray and he was smiling as he walked in. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle because of the light.

"Wow..." Was the only thing I said as I tried to head over to him. To give him a kiss.

"Nope! He needs to go get ready, and you must escort Jacob! Goodbye!" Alice said pushing me out of the tent, right past Issac. I saw Issac give me a small smile as I was shoved outside. The vampires were all arriving by now.I recognized Benjamin and Zafrina as I escaped into the forest.

***

After the wedding....(I'm really too lazy that I didn't want to write the wedding. If anyone is disappointed, I'll write it later if I get 5 requests to do so)

The chairs were moved out of the way, and thanks to Issac, the tables were able to easily be lifted into the table without any of the food and drinks spilling. Everyone was dancing and laughing with each other. The wolves were mingling with the vampires, though some begrudgingly.

"That was a beautiful wedding." Zafrina said as I talked with her.

"Wasn't it? I was surprised everything went so smoothly." I commented back

"Well that is, of course, what happens when you have Alice plan everything." She laughed, I joined in.

"You're blood smelled so exquisite." Maggie said.

"Yeah, hehe." Issac said embarrassed, "sorry about that."

"No no no its ok. You are a very interesting person." Maggie said. I was listening in on the conversation now.

"NO!" Alice said as she just caught the sight of something.

"What is it?!" I heard Bella said as I looked at Edward's face.

"How did they...?" Edward whispered as he was seeing everything Alice saw. I looked at Issac and his face was stiff.

"The Voltouri..." Alice whispered.

"There coming?!" I heard Benjamin ask.

"No..." Issac replied.

"There already here." Edward said as he turned to the figures entering the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I'm going to try something new with this part of the story. We'll learn more about Issac and have a fight scene, cause no good story isn't great without a few fights. So yeah...here yah go! I'm sorry for not updating. I'll try to continue updating though!  


* * *

  
"Seth, don't leave the tent." Issac commanded me as he started to walk out of the tent along with Edward, Carlisle, Sam, and Jacob. They all looked completely serious and completely frightened. We could all hear them from where we were standing. They walked in a V with Carlisle at the point. Issac was covered between the others. Jacob and Sam transformed just in case, shredding their suits.

"Why Hello my good friends." Carlisle said with open arms, "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Carlisle! My old friend!" Aro said as they exchanged pleasantries. "I'm hurt you didn't invite us to such a grand wedding!" Aro said and he seemed hurt, but I knew it was just a ploy, as always. I realized that they weren't here with their guard, only a select handful like Alec and Jane. It wasn't even all of them, it was only Aro that came today. He was with Alec, Jane, Demetri, and another person. I looked at Bella quickly and saw her shielding everyone with her mind. I was completely curious why they left themselves so vulnerable. Not even Renata was protecting Aro. "I see Alice wasn't able to see us was she?" Aro smiled sinisterly.

"So you aren't here for a good reason?" Edward said becoming tense, I saw his face now and knew something was wrong.

"So it blocks even you Edward?" Aro said with an evil smile. "Oh, how wonderful! I was curious just how powerful his abilities were! But I would never have believed they were so powerful, oh how wonderful!" Aro said.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle looked over at him and I could tell everyone was also looking.

"They disabled my Mind Reading..." He whispered, frustrated.

"But how...?" Carlisle looked at Aro, bewildered.

"It is thanks to our new friend," He pointed at the member who was hidden behind Demetri. "Say hello Haru." And I could see the immediate recognition on Issac's face from here. He reached out.

"Haru?" Issac said jumping through and breaking formation.

"Issac?" the voice replied quickly now, it was light and playful like Issac's and he seemed no older than 17. Haru broke pass Demetri, but was stopped by Aro before Haru could reach Issac.

"What are you doing here?" Issac said, pain was in his voice.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't do anything...I wanted to come back, I really did, but I wasn't able to..." Haru said struggling now to get passed. Demetri was restraining him now.

"It's ok! It's ok! I'm just glad your save." Issac said still sad. I wanted to run over there and comfort him. I wanted to hold him and be there for him right now, but I can't leave this tent. Not now at least.

"Oh? So you know this one child?" Aro asked Haru. I could see Haru freeze up.

"Please..." Haru said.

"Alec, Jane." Aro said and I could see the twins face light up as they were going to use their abilities against Issac. I was literally about to spring into action now.

"No!" Haru cried closing his eyes. Jane and Alec started snarling towards HAru and they were about to attack him.

"What is happening Issac?" I heard Edward ask. We all wanted answers.

"I am just as curious who this person is." Aro said playfully. "I have never seen someone like this." Issac looked at Carlisle, and Carlisle nodded.

"My name is Issac, Aro. I'm an Angel of this world and I protect it from Evil." Issac said. He was calm and collected, though he never took his eyes off of Haru.

"An Angel? You have collected yourself an interesting bunch haven't you Carlisle?" Aro said looking at Carlisle. It was odd now, Aro was intrigued.

""They are merely friends of mine." Carlisle replied.

"Powerful ones no doubt about it. Tell me Issac, what would you do for this one?" Aro asked. He was smiling and I saw the pain that came across Haru's face. That was it, I couldn't stand it anymore. I quickly transformed and ran in front of Issac, growling.

_Seth are you an idiot? _I heard Jacob scold me.

_Seth go back now!_ Same added in, but I continued growling.

"Ah, so he is your little guardian now is he?" Aro said smirking.

"Get back Seth." Issac said as he ran his hand through my fur. "Anything Aro." Issac said and I tried to pull Issac back with my teeth.

"How about this. I'll give you Haru, if you can beat my strongest guard." Aro said smiling.

"And if I lose?" Issac asked.

"Then you both come with me." Aro said as he gestured towards HAru as well. I was not going to let that happen. If Issac loses, I'll kill Aro. "Deal?"

"Ok." Issac said taking out his sword, from what seemed like nowhere.

"Haru, you get to fight him." Aro said and I could see the pain that came across both of their faces. It was as if the blood drained out of their system.

"Aro, you can't make them do that!" Carlisle pleaded. "What happened to you friend?"

"Nothing happened to me. I'm still the same Aro, but once in awhile, I enjoy a good fight." He smiled at us. "How about we get the whole reception out here?" Aro said. Everyone came out now to watch this battle. When Aro said it, it was an order not a question.

"His ability is supernatural!" I heard Eleazar say as they exited the tent. "Haru's ability is defensive and offensive."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"It means that he is very adaptable to battle." Eleazar responded.

"Does that one even have a chance?" Zafrina asked Renesme.

"Who Issac? Don't be fooled by him. He is more powerful than he looks." Renesme smiled.

"That little thing is going up against an Angel?" Emmet boomed with laughter.

"They aren't happy about this set up. I wonder why..." Jasper asked.

"I can't see the outcome of this battle..." Alice said clutching onto Jasper's arm.

"I hope neither of them get hurt..." Esme said.

"Here Haru, let's battle like we used to." Issac said throwing him a Katana that was pure black.

"You kept it?" Haru asked a little happy, but sad at the same time.

"Why wouldn't I?" Issac said smiling, but sad. Issac himself brought out a Katana that was pure white. It was beautiful.

"Of course you'd be using that." HAru sighed and took his stance.

"But of course." Issac said taking his.

"Start!" Aro said as the field was a giant circle now that surrounded the clearing.

Issac's POV

It was a thrill to be fighting Haru again. I haven't seen him in so long. I was glad, but at the same time disappointed. He was a vampire now, stronger than he once was. He was able to give me a run for my money then, and I bet now he would be even worst. I couldn't lose though.

Haru rushed towards me with his sword raised. He slashed at me, but I dodged quickly jumping away from his sword. I parried his blow and tried to attack his side, but was blocked. He got better at swordsmanship as well. "You got better." I complement.

"So did you buddy." Haru replies, "But I got a few more tricks up my sleeve." Haru said as he put his hands together and started shooting energy at me.

"Whoa!" I said jumping out of the way, when did you learn that one?" I asked him.

"It was something I obtained when I became a vampire. I was always exceptional at controlling my chi, but it was enhanced when I became a vampire. Now I can do all sorts of things. Like..." He said as he disappeared, "make myself ten times faster." he said knocking me back. "Or ten times stronger." He punched my body back into the ground. I got up slowly and painfully. He was a lot stronger than before.

"Ow..." I said getting up. "You really did get stronger." I said trying to get up. I could hear Seth whining. "But, so did I." I said creating flames to engulf his body. They surrounded him and converged on him, but something was holding them at bay. It was a shield.

"Not this time Issac. I can create shields with this ability now too. He said running into me with his shield still up. I was hurt pretty badly. "You seem to have gotten weaker now." HAru said a little disappointed.

"And you seem to have become more sadistic and forget about me..." I replied back. "You know I tried looking for you. I returned again and again to that spot where I thought you ran to, but I could never find you."

"You think I didn't try?" Haru said furious. "I came back after you left!" Haru was shouting.

"No. You abandoned me. I almost died out there. After you ran away they cornered me and I was almost dead. I was about to die before the Demons, but luckily I had enough left in me to use a forbidden attack. Why do you think I'm so weak now...?" I said in mid fight. I stared at the ground intently. We both stopped and I looked right into those blood-red eyes of Haru's.

"You mean you turned into one of the Fallen...?" Haru looked at me and I started crying.

"Yes." I said tightening my grip on my sword. "But my duty as an Angel still runs through my veins. I refuse to give up my mission, or else this world will die." I said.

"Enough of this chatter! Destroy each other!" Aro called out. That was when I noticed the shadow that was looming within those eyes of his. The same ones that separated Haru and I. The same ones that tried to rob me of my powers long ago.

"So that's why you stuck around here for so long." I smiled at Haru now. He smiled back. I stuck my hand out and concentrated my energy into my hand and shaped it into a bow with a shining white arrow. "I banish thy..." I chanted as I took aim. "back to the pits of hell..." I raised my bow in the direction of Aro, "Shadows of the demon!" I said releasing the arrow right into the heart of Aro. Haru charged at me and set up a Barrier to prevent the rest of the Voltouri from attacking. I thanked him before watching Aro. He was collapsed right on the floor now, but the shdow was completely gone.

"Wh...what is this...?" Aro said as he got up slowly. Renata was by his side already. "All of you step back." Aro commanded as they attacked the shield. "What is the meaning of this? Why are we in Forks?" Aro said a little confused.

"You said that you had business here, and commanded us to come. We never questioned any-" Demetri said, but was interrupted by Aro.

"You know, we never come to a place, unless something pressing has arose. If I had no reason, and came myself, then you should question my actions." Aro said. The guard flinched by the way he spoke to them. "I am sorry my friends." He apologized to Carlisle, "To interrupt your wedding and to force these two to fight."

"It is ok my friend, I am just glad you are back to yourself." Carlisle said. "You are always a guest here in Forks."

"Of course, it is always nice to see you Carlisle." Edward said.

"May I Ask one thing though?" Aro said as he came closer to us. I looked at Haru and he smiled at me. His black hair was short and spikey, and his eyes still shined just like the first time we met. "Why are you here Issac? By the memories of HAru, you should be out in the world still." I looked at Seth, who was looking at me in his wolf form, just for an instant, but Aro was able to catch me. "Ah, so you have found someone here have you?"

"Maybe." I said glaring now. He was planning something.

"Haru, I relieve you from our services. You may go wherever you may please." Aro said as he turned back and ran back to his guard. Haru released the barrier and ran over to my side.

"I do have something to research now. I was wondering young Angel, may I ask what exactly possessed me?" Aro said from across the field.

"In some cultures its called a Biju, but what I call them is a Shadow. It is a Demonic Spirit that is said to eat of the memories of a person till they themselves become the person they possess. You are a perfect target for such a Shadow as you are one of the oldest living beings who has the power to see the thoughts someone has ever had." I explained. He nodded and then they all left from Forks. None of us moved until we saw them cross the Mountain Range.

"Well...what a way to ruin a wedding." Renesme frowned now in her dirty wedding dress. It was wrecked to shreds now as she tore it up in case of a fight. "And now my dress was ruined for nothing."

"Honestly I like it better this way." Jacob smiled and kissed his new Wife. Bella and Edward stood their glaring at the two and I turned to look at Haru.

"You!" He said and slapped me in the face.

"OW! WHATWASTHATFOR?" I shouted at him, breaking up the two lovebirds. Everyone was staring at us.

"You left me their, alone, to be turned into a vampire, with the freaking Voltouri, by myself, no one, nothing!" HE shouted at me. I was getting angry now and so was he.

"It's not my fault! You ran, and left me to fight the hordes of Demons!I was going to die!" I shouted back at him. He was still as stubborn as always. He charged at me this time, and I thought he was going to hit me again but he did something probably a lot worst. He kissed me...

Seth's POV.

"It's not my fault! You ran, and left me to fight the hordes of Demons!I was going to die!" Issac shouted at the teenager who he was just fighting with. _Ugh, again with the fighting. _I thought to myself snickering. That was until I saw the boy named Haru crash his lips to my boyfriend's _WHAT. THE. HELL? _I thought before I started seeing Red. _Did that BLODDSUCKER just kiss MY Angel? _I growled before I was jumping to close the distance between me and him. I was soaring through the air as the two were kissing, that was until Edward cut my path and held me back with the help of Emmett and Zafrina. I growled louder as Issac pushed Haru.

"Haru! Why did you do that?" Issac yelled.

"Cause I missed you!" Haru whined.

"I don't care! Things have changed now. Now stop it!" Issac said.

"But don't you still love me Issac...?" Haru asked.

* * *

A/N: Don't you hate me right now? Hahah I had to end it with that, looks like more and more of Issac's life is being revealed. Who is Haru? What is a Shadow? What more things may be pushed upon Seth and Issac's relationship. And what will happen when Seth returns to the dreaded HIGH SCHOOL? Find out in the next episode of...THE WEREWOLF AND THE ANGEL!


	7. Chapter 7: A Night Alone

A/N: Sooo...for those who think I wasn't ever going to update this. You were wrong! I said I was going to start again. Yes I know the ending for that was REALLY messed up, but what do you expect? To Issac be lonely for forever? No, he does have a past and Haru is a big part of such.

* * *

"Haru..." Issac said as he touched his chest. I was growling even louder right now. "Don't...not now."

"You don't imagine how good that warmth feels Issac." Haru closed his eyes now and took Issac's hand.

"Yo! Can we talk abotu this later, I think Seth is about to kill you!" Emmett said as I struggled against them. I could feel their grip slipping as my legs were kicking. The anger that blazed through my veins were giving me more strength then I thought I had. I was going to rip that bloodsucker's head apart!

"Seth..." Issac walked over to me. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Please calm down..." Issac said as he placed his hand in my fur and started to pet me. I could feel his warm hands and quickly I felt more relieved. I relaxed and ran back into the forest, quickly shifting I felt a pair of pants hit me in my head as Alice ran back to the others. I put on the change of pants and walked back out.

I ran right to Issac, picked him up, and kissed him right there in front of everyone. "You have no right to kiss Issac." I glared at the boy Haru. His eyes narrowed into slits and he bared his teeth.

"Who are you to Issac?" Haru was snarling now as he looked at me. I smiled evilly and kissed Issac again.

"I'm his boyfriend, and his love. And someone like YOU can never be his." I told him smiling, and the reaction wasn't the one I was expecting.

"I was already his...and still am. His heart belongs to me, and mine belongs with him." Haru smiled at Issac. Issac looked down and didn't even meet eyes. "I'm sorry Issac, you know I would never have left you if I could, but I had to!" The crowd was dispersing now, going back to the tent. The only ones who remained were the Cullens.

"I know you did Haru...but I was alone again. And I wasn't going to wait anymore. We both knew our relationship would have to end, you were a Human, and I was immortal. I did love you...I still love you." Issac said and I turned to him. He was looking straight at Haru. His face was intense and he was contemplating his words now. "But...I am with Seth. And I love him too." He said looking at me. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"But after everything we went through, you can just give it all up?" Haru argued back.

"I said I still love you Haru. I look at you and remember everything." Issac said a tear rolling down his heart. "I can see all of those times we spent together, and my heart flutters everytime. I still do love you." He clenched his fists. "But when I look at Seth I feel instantly happy. I can see such a future with him that I couldn't see with you. ten, twenty, fifty, a hundred years into the future and we are still happily together. I look at him and my heart jumps for joy. I love Seth."

"But we can have that now!" Haru retorted, "I'm immortal now too! I can be with you forever! We can continue being the team we were. I love you!"

"Please Haru, stop. Not now." Issac said as he walked away.

"I love him..." I told Haru.

"As do I young pup." Haru replied, "I know him more than you ever could. I know his secrets and know everything about him."

"And I will learn." I told him. I was keeping my anger in check and I was going to walk away before he stopped me.

"Have you slept with him yet?" He asked me. I stopped and looked at him.

"No...why do you ask?" I looked at him. He was snickering.

"It's because, he doesn't love you yet. Not fully at least. For an Angel that is the most sacred of acts, the act to consummate their love for one another to the point they share bodies and become one. To them it is the ultimate expression of love. When an Angel gives their body it means they are giving them their trust." Haru explained.

"Have you slept with him...?" I asked him scared for the answer.

"Yes I have." He said looking at me. He wasn't smiling or laughing, but I saw the look of sadness behind those eyes.

"Time has a way of changing people Haru. And your time with him is over." I said before walking away to find my boyfriend. The love of my life. The one I imprinted on. The only one I could ever love.

Issac's POV

Shit Shit Shit Shitty Shit Shit SHIT! I yelled in my head as I started running through the forest. I wasn't going to go back to the wedding, and I wasn't going to wait for Haru nor Seth. I just wanted to run away, but I couldn't. Something was keeping me here, or should I say someone. I wasn't going to abandon Seth, I would never abandon Seth.

I rounded the corner and was right outside my home, it was a quaint house that looked roughly like Charlie's house down the street, the inside was just more extravagant, because of Alice. When I entered the house the hall way and stairs were a dark red which made the house seem homey. I jumped upstairs and went straight to the bedroom which was colored a warm golden brown and laid on my bed with red sheets. I stuffed my head in a pillow and screamed.

I must have fallen asleep since it was eleven at night. I realized I was completely and utterly warm. As I moved around I felt something completely solid, and large holding me. I looked up to find Seth asleep, holding me protectively. I tried getting out of his hold without waking him up, but I didn't succeed. "Huh...?" He said as he looked around. He looked at me and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"It's eleven Seth." I smiled at him. I kissed his nose and hopped out of bed.

"Oh..."He said rolling over so he was looking up at the ceiling now. "Why are you up so early?" He asked me as he yawned.

"I got a lot on my mind..." I said sighing. He knew exactly what I had on my mind.

"Tell me about it." He sat up. "Tell me something though Issac, do you still love him?" He asked me completely serious. He looked at me and I looked away.

"...Yes I do Seth." I admitted.

"Oh..." He looked down now. I could see he was about to leave, but I jumped across the bed and pinned him down. I knew he could have broken out of me pinning him, but he didn't. I had his arms above his head, and was sitting on his stomach. I was looking down at him and he was looking back at me. His brown eyes were full of sorrow now, and I could see he was about to cry. I bent down and kissed him, deeply and as passionately as I could.

"But, I love you too Seth. And I always will, these three months have been the most fun I've had for awhile. I love YOU Seth." I kissed him again. "I do love Haru, yes, but with you it's different. It's not like it was with him. I feel more...at home with you." I said. Explaining. Reasoning. Realizing what I said was true.

"But what Haru said..." He looked at me, and I could tell he was whining.

"What did Haru say...?" I asked.

"Sex..." Was the only words he said. I slipped off his stomach and was laying next to him now, both of us was looking up at the ceiling and I knew exactly what he was talking about. We laid their for what seemed like hours before I got the courage to speak.

"Yeah...he told you huh?" I looked at him. He nodded his head. "Yes, I had sex with Haru. And he probably told you about how Angel's hold that as a sacred act?" I asked. He nodded once again. "I'm just not ready for that..." I admitted to him. He looked at me with pain in his eyes and I felt horrible.

"Why not Issac? We have been together for three months now. We have practically lived together for two of those months, and we have come close on countless of times. Why not?" I could see his temper was getting a hold of him now. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Well one reason is THAT!" I pointed to his loins, "Is going to HURT." I said. He smiled and we both started laughing. He was big, and I mean bigger than most and that was probably a result of his wolf side, but it must have been verging nine to ten inches in there, and I was not ready for that.

"Besides that then." He said holding me. I knew he was cheered up now, even if it was for a little bit.

"Well...because of my conflicted emotions, and that I just don't want to right now. Please Seth understand that." I looked at him pleading. We looked at each other and I knew I won the argument.

"Ok Issac. All right, we won't until your ready." He said and I smiled at him.

"Good! Now I'm hungry so let's go eat!" I said as I hopped out of bed.

Seth's POV

He is so cute... I thought to myself as I followed him downstairs. I was starving as well so I was prepared to eat his cooking.

"By the way Seth, shouldn't you be patrolling with all the ravenous vampires a foot?" He teased me as I walked though the kitchen.

"Nah, I took tonight off. They completely understood and called it a 'Marital Spat'" I said using my fingers as quotations.

"Hehe, ok then. Well I realized I don't have food anymore and was going to get some tomorrow. All I have is some chicken, and that is going to take awhile to make. Maybe two hours at the least." He frowned as he peeked into the fridge. He was such housewive sometimes, I got up walked behind him, placed my hand on his butt and looked in the fridge with him. He was blushing and it was adorable.

"Well...we have a room filled with DVD's. A room. A bed in that room. And in that room with a bed we have a T.V. with a DVD player. Both of us are wide awake." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Ok I get the point. Now get your hand off my butt!" He said smiling with a blush on his cheek.

"All right. I laughed." I squeezed his butt before I let go and he jumped. Blushing he looked at me glaring and I just laughed at him. "I'm going to go choose a movie, you can bring up the snacks and food." I said as I left the kitchen. I went to the living room and looked through his wall of DVDs trying to find a nice one to watch. I was feeling some horror films as I remembered one of my friends telling me that horror films are always the best to watch with a girl as they freak out and clutch onto you. I think it might work on Issac. So I chose Paranormal Activity. But, if he decides he doesn't feel like a horror I picked out a few other movies. "I'll be upstairs!" I called out as I walked out the stairs.

I went into the room and set up the T.V. and DVD leaving the tray empty. I got comfortable in the bed and waited for Issac to come upstairs. After about ten minutes of waiting, I heard his foot steps coming up the stairs and was about to pounce him as soon as he walked in. (A/N: I was going to ruin this whole scene by saying Haru was with Issac, but I think I'm hated enough by my readers and will let this scene play out with the main couple.) and he walked in having the food and a table levitating in front of him. The table and food set itself up next to the bed.

"Your powers get REALLY useful you know that?" I smiled at him as he crawled across the bed to me.

"I'm well aware of this." He giggled and settled himself in between my legs. He was leaning against my chest and was looking up at me. I kissed his forehead. "So what movie are we watchin'?" He asked me.

"That's your choice. I chose out Paranormal Activity for a horror, as a drama and to stay in the wedding mode I have 27 Dresses, X-men cause I love Wolverine, and finally Toy Story 3, I really don't know how Alice even got you the DVD copy of Toy-Story 3 before it even came out." I explained his choices.

"I never got to see Toy Story 3! Let's watch that one!" He said excitedly. I sighed, and he raised his eyebrow. "I know you were trying to pull that whole scary movie with a girl thing." He laughed at me.

"How did you know?" I smiled.

"Cause your easy to read Seth." He smiled, "I'll put it in cause you seem like your comfortable." He said as he used his powers to put in the DVD and brought the remote to my hands. His powers were a total plus. We started the movie and relaxed.

Through out the movie we were laughing hysterically and Issac cried three times throughout the whole movie, each time he wiped his face on my chest and he always kissed me when he did. By the time the movie ended Issac was crying, the food was all gone and he was hugging me and kissing me deeply.

"I love you Seth." He whispered in my ear as he nipped my neck. His hands were roaming my body, and I was getting very aroused.

"I love you too Issac." I whispered back. I moaned as his hand found the bulge in my pants. He looked at me and I looked at him, and I wanted it. It felt like my body was on fire from his touch and I wanted him so badly, and I think he saw this in my eyes as he slowly inserted his hand into my pants. I gasped as he grabbed my member. I saw his eyes widen in surprise,

"It's bigger than I thought..." He said as he started to stroke me. Slowly he pulled off my pants and I was completely exposed. He looked at my member and was completely surprised. "Definitely bigger than I ever anticipated..." He said. He started touching me and I moaned loudly. He stuck out his tongue and gave me a little lick. I moaned again. "It tastes..." He was about to say, but then the kitchen timer went off and we both froze. "I better go turn off the oven..." He said and smiled at me. "Sorry Seth." He kissed me and ran downstairs.

I just stared at the door and gave an exasperated sigh. He did not just do that to me! Ugh! "I hate you, you stupid timer." I said as I pulled on my pants, tugged my very hard member on the top of my sweatpants and went downstairs.

"I hate you..." I growled as I sat in the chair at the table.

"I'm sorry! I promise you can relieve yourself after we eat." He said as he placed food in front of me.

"Or you can." I mumbled as I put some rice on my plate.

"Maybe..." He said and got a piece of chicken. "Ok find I will. I can't just do that and not relieve you. Only if you PROMISE to do the same to me." He winked at me and went back to eating.

"Oh we have a deal." I smiled at him. I was throbbing now.

"By the way, when do we start school?" He asked. This caught me by surprise.

"We?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I'm going to Forks High School, and I already convinced your mom to let you go there too! You have a car now don't you? And if not I could always get you one." He said smiling now.

"Really? We're going to high school together?" I asked him, smiling at such a prospect.

"Yup! I have to keep my cover of 'A seventeen year-old' and it'd look weird if I wasn't going to school. So...I'm going to high school!" He said and looked extremely happy, and so was I.

"Well the school year starts in a week, so we have that time to get ready. All right! This is going to be the best high school experience ever!" I yelled out. I couldn't wait for the school year to start now. It wasn't going to be as boring as it was before, and now I got more time to spend with Issac without Haru or anyone else interfering. Things were looking up.

* * *

A/N: Ok SOOOOO How did you guys like it? So now I want to ask you DEVOUT readers. Do you want me to include the scene where Seth and Issac "Relieve" themselves? Cause it won't be a lemon, but more of a lime. I'm saving the lemon part and much much more of them are to come. So please review and tell me. I need at least four reviews telling me to include the scene, or else I'm skipping it. Thanks guys! Tell me what you think too!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So some of you may hate me, but I decided to just leave hints of what happened last night. Next chapter I promise that I'll have it up. It's going to get...heated now. You'll see why.

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.

I yawned loudly and felt a breeze pass through the room. I rubbed my eyes and looked down and realized I was still naked. I looked at the sleeping Angel next to me, his wings flat against his back and I looked at how the white wings highlighted his skin and I started caressing the skin in between where his wings attached to his back. He smiled and rubbed his eyes looking up at me. He was laying on my chest and and my arm was wrapped around him. "Good morning beautiful." I said as I kissed him.

"Good morning Pup." He teased as he stretched and yawned. He noticed we were both still naked and blushed cutely and he quickly hid under the blankets. "Ah! I can't believe we did that last night." He said from underneath the sheets.

"We didn't do THAT!" I teased as I lifted up the covers and I dragged him from beneath.

"I know! But it was still..." He said blushing.

"Dirty?" I completed his sentence. He nodded and laid on me so his face was in front of mine. I could feel his...on my stomach. "Hey, but you know you loved it. I mean the way you looked when you were...I swear!" I said kissing him causing him to blush some more.

'Hey I wouldn't be talking! You were SAVORING mine!" He said as he broke the kiss. He got up and walked to the closet completely naked. I noticed that though he wasn't as big as me, for a very small stature, his member was pretty large. I almost couldn't fit all eight and a half inches last night, it felt like nine. "Ugh, my throat is a little sore..."

"That's what you get for swallowing." I smiled and he dropped his clothes he was wearing. I was observing him bending over and smiled.

"Shut up! I'm not the one that was BEGGING last night." He glared, making me blush.

"Ok ok ok you win." I said getting up and holding him from behind. "Now, what will we do this fine..." I looked over at the clock next to the bed. "Afternoon."

"Uhh...it's Friday, I got a schedule today." He said kissing me. He pulled away from my grasps and went into the shower, of course I followed him. He entered the restroom and tried shutting the door in my face, but I caught the door before it slammed. "Seth!" He whined trying to close the door.

"I wanna take a shower too. I got your juices covering me." I said and was easily able to push the door open as Issac was blushing. "Good boy." I said walking over to the shower and turning it to hot. I hopped in and dragged Issac into the shower. When I touched his back I realized his wings weren't there. I turned him around and was shocked to see him with no wings. I looked at him surprised.

"Weird huh?" He smiled at me, "It's a way for us to keep more conspicuous in public. We have the ability to make our wings appear and disappear at will." he said grabbing the shampoo.

"How has this never come up?" I asked him.

"You never showered with me."

"Then how do you clean your wings?" I was genuinely curious now.

"I wash them sometimes, but they also have a way of...repelling dirt. But I still clean them sometimes cause it feels nice." He explained handing me the shampoo. I started to use the shampoo and he grabbed the soap and started to clean me and I did the same to him, making sure to clean some parts of him very thoroughly, making him let out a few moans. He did the same to me of course.

We got out of the shower and dried ourselves using towels and went to get dressed. By the time we were ready it was about two o'clock. We were still full from last night's nightly meal and went straight to the Cullen's. household, Issac flying me running. It seemed almost too perfect.

"Issac!" Someone shouted as we walked through the door. I saw a quick flash as someone hugged him.

"Good afternoon to you too Haru." Issac laughed hugging him back. I was going to kill him. I walked over to Edward and Bella who were sitting on the couch.

"Ugh, so how long has Haru been here?" I asked as I sat next to Edward.

"Two hours now, Carlisle invited him to talk about his options now as a free Vampire. His powers are...intriguing." Edward said as he looked over at Haru.

"Edward was frustrated as Haru is blocking everyone's mind right now." Bella laughed from the other side of the couch. Edward growled in response.

"How is he doing that?" I looked at them confused. Carlisle came into the room now, reading a book.

"He controls the energy around us. Have you ever heard of Chi, Seth?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head. "It is said to be the energy in the world, how every living organism has this energy within them. Most people never realize this fact, but those who studysome martial arts are taught how to control them. Haru" Carlisle gestured to Issac and Haru who were now talking, "Can control that energy and reshape it. He can create shields of pure energy, attack using the energy, and even strengthen him as he takes in energy." He explained to me. I heard this somewhere before.

"So in other words...he is pretty invincible..." I said scowling.

"Actually no he is not." Issac said as he jumped into my lap. Haru started to glare to Issac.

"Don't tell them." Haru said.

"Too bad!" I chuckled, "See how Chakra works within the body is that it follows a certain path within the body, Carlisle you know about acupuncture?" Issac asked him.

"Of course. I studied it awhile ago." And then he realized it, "Oh! I get it now."

"Exactly, the flow of energy, if cut off in Haru's body makes him unable to use his powers. The tricky thing is getting close enough to him. This works with anybody, but instead of making them unable to use their powers. Depending on the pressure point, it will disable their use of a limp. You have to be very precise though." Issac explained to us. Everyone was listening in. Issac, as if a lightening bolt ran over to Haru and hit two different points on Haru's body.

"Ow! You asshole!" Haru said rubbing his neck.

"Edward can you read every one's mind?" Issac asked.

"Yeah. That's interesting, so each of his pressure points are connected to certain powrs." Edward observed. Issac nodded.

"So in other words, Haru isn't invincible." I concluded.

"Thanks for that Mutt." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Rose be nice! Seth hasn't done anything bad!" Alice piped in from the stairs.

"Yeah Rose, Seth is a good kid. Don't be so mean, we've all gotten used to the smell of dog in the house." Emmett asked consoling his wife.

"Would you like anything to drink you two?" Esme asked and we shook our heads.

"So Haru, what are you going to do now that you are free?" Issac asked him.

"I'm staying here with the Cullens. They offered me to become a new member of their household! Carlisle has actually enrolled me in high school." Haru said. I threw a fake fruit bowl that was on the coffee table in front of me. I growled threateningly.

"You. Did. What?" I looked at Carlisle.

"He wanted to go, and he is going to alter my appearance every time I go to work, where I'll look older so we can stay here for a little longer." Carlisle said.

"Seth! Don't throw things at Haru!" Issac scolded me. Edward started snickering along with Bella and Alice, and even Jasper.

"HE IS TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME!" I retorted back.

"I don't have to steal back what I still have." Haru said trying to put his hands around Issac's hips. In a quick movement, before I could leap across the room and rip his head off, Issac had Haru in a sleeper hold.

"What did I tell you about that? I'm sorry Haru, but I am with SETH! We are through." Issac said with a little sadness in his voice. He looked at me and smiled at me though, and I knew that he was sad about breaking his heart, bot because he missed him.

"Whatever you say! Will you let me go now?" Haru whined.

"Fine, but first." Issac moved his hand to Haru's forehead and yelled, "Disable! I know what you were going to do, and I was NOT going to let you." Issac growled. He got that from me.

"Jerk! You took my powers!" Haru said concentrating on doing something.

"I did not take anything I already have. I disabled it for today, so grow up Haru." Issac rolled his eyes and walked over to me and kissed me. I was smiling triumphantly now.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll still see you in high school next Monday!" He said before running off.

"He is going back to Europe to collect our things from the small apartment we shared." Issac sighed as he took a seat next to me.

"You are such a badass." I praised him. And he blushed as he kissed me on the cheek again.

"Don't let it go to your head boy." Emmett said, "You haven't tussled with me yet." So for the next few hours or so we watched Issac fight Edward, Emmett, and even Alice. Well they watched Alive fight Issac, Alice wanted me to to leave so she could see. Alice won her fight, Edward and Emmett lost. When I returned, the field they were fighting from was destroyed with cracks of Earth, scorched land, and it was even flooded. I just walked into the house and didn't say a word, Issac was in tattered clothes and Alice just changed.

We left the house around five and headed back to his house. He changed and we went to the diner where Daniel was waiting for him to show up, I already had to deal with one guy stealing Issac, I didn't need another.

"Issac! Welcome buddy." Daniel hugged Issac and I growled deep in my chest. "You're booth is set up and I got a special treat for you." Daniel winked. "Hey man." He nodded at me.

"Yo." I replied.

"Thanks Daniel!" Issac said as we went to sit at the booth in the corner of the Diner. "What did he do now?" Issac sighed.

"He was hitting on you." I growled in a low voice.

"He was not. Look he is bringing us food." Issac said as Daniel was indeed bringing us our food already, but it was a for three not two and I was furious.

"Does he eat with you every Friday too?" I whispered to him.

"Sometimes." Issac said, and this time everyone heard me growl, but didn't realize it was m.e Issac kicked me underneath the table. "Stop it, we have dinner together every Friday. He is a good friend of mine Seth."

"EVERY FRIDAY?" I asked him through clenched teeth. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID SOMETIMES!" Daniel just reached us then and Issac smiled at him.

"I brought us the usual and got Seth the same thing you get. The drinks will be here in a second, man this Diner gets busy sometimes! Mike Newton and Jessica Stanely had a huge party here for their party since they got engaged. I swear it was the whole town!" Daniel said as he plopped down next to Issac.

"Really? I heard from Mrs. Newton about their engagement when I went to their store the other day. I thought they'd wanna have a party at the country club or something." Issac commented.

"Well they are saving up as their wedding is going to be in Hawaii! Can you believe that? If I wanted to get married, I think it'd be in California or something." Daniel gave a cheerful laugh. This is how the rest of the night went, I sat their glaring while the two of them talked animatedly about random things and at the end of it Daniel almost made me punch him in the face.

"What? You're going to Fork High School?" Daniel looked at Issac a smile plastered on his pretty face.

"Yeah! When summer ends we'll be going." Issac laughed scratching his head.

"Oh man! Then I'll show you around you're first day. Let me pick you up and we'll head over to school. I'll introduce you to my friends and you guys could meet my friends. I could hook you guys up too." Daniel smiled.

"Haha Ok. Here is my address." Issac said writing it down on a napkin and handing it to Daniel. I stared at the piece of paper, wide-eyed, and I got up and left the table. "Seth!" I heard Issac cried.

"I'll be at the house." I said and I just walked out of the Diner. I ran into the forest and shifted quickly running through the forest till I got back to La Push. I could tell everyone was worried about me as I could feel their minds prodding mine to see why I was furious.

Hey buddy, don't worry about it. I heard Quill think towards me.

It is natural to have Issac interact with the human populace, you can't make him stop being him Seth. I heard Sam say. I tuned them all out as I reached the house.

"I already heard what happened." Leah said as I walked through the house. "You can't let that get you angry bro."

"Hey kid, I heard what happened with your little boyfriend. Dude, that wasn't cool of him to do." Kita said from the couch. I sat next to him and sighed.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" I said.

"Yeah, it wasn't cool, but he is who he is and you know he knows what's best. He still loves you though." Leah said as she sat on Kita's lap.

"Ugh! Where is mom anyways? Don't tell me she heard already too!" I grabbed a pillow and just screamed into it.

"She is out at the store and yeah she heard. I still think it's funny how mom already knew you were gay from the start." Leah laughed. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. When I introduced Issac to my mom this summer she was extremely happy actually.

Flashback...

"Oh it is so nice to meet you Issac. I always hoped Seth would find someone extremely handsome and nice." She said.

"Wait...whaaaa?" I asked her confused at the time.

She laughed and said, "Oh Seth, I knew you were gay since you were fourteen. I just hoped you would figure it out yourself, and you wouldn't try to find someone because of the sex." She laughed as she teased me.

"No, don't worry I'll treat Seth right!" Issac said. "See Seth! Everyone knew you would turn out gay." Issac joined in with the laughter leaving me blushing.

"How did you know Mom?" I asked her completely lost.

"Oh a mom always knows." She smiled and started talking with Issac, "Oh, I've heard a lot about you from Leah and the rest of the pack. I want to thank you for protecting them. You are just so handsome, I am so glad that Seth imprinted on you."

"Mom!" I whined, "You sound like you are a high school fan girl now."

"Oh hush up." She said to me, "You should have introduced me to your boyfriend awhile ago." She said smiling at Issac, "Oh come sit down, I am not just going to let my Seth go with just anyone."

"Trust me, I promise to treat Seth with the utmost respect." Issac smiled as he looked at me. "He is a very amazing kid." I blushed and kissed his cheeks.

"So, what is your profession?" My mom asked him and I sighed, she was going to interrogate him.

"That depends on which time period. The last few times I was 'employed' it was as a doctor, that was where I met Carlisle before he came here. Before that I was a instructor in martial arts and a chef at a restaurant that took off to make millions, and finally before that I was a soldier in the war." Issac said and I looked surprised.

"You were in the war?" I looked at him worried, imagining Issac in the middle of a situation like that was just too frightening to imagine.

"Yeah, I was also an FBI/CIA Agent once cause an old friend asked me. I had to quit though cause it was too...irritating." Issac explained. "I was the perfect agent, and would always get my jobs done."

"I guess what they said really is true, you are a talented young man." My mom commented.

"Yeah why are you with my little bro?" Leah said as she walked into the house. Her and Kita have been living in a local house nearby as they were getting married soon.

"Screw you Leah." I grumbled under my breath.

"You really wanna know? Cause he is one of the sweetest people I have ever met in my life on this Earth. He is warm and his eyes are bright and innocent. He is funny, he is strong, and he loves me. I feel like I've lived my life half-complete before I met him." Issac smiled at Leah and winked at me.

"Well, welcome to the family." I my mom said hugging Issac, she was about to cry. "Let's get to dinner shall we?"

Ever since then, mom has been getting to know Issac whenever he was over. "Shut it Leah!" I complained throwing a pillow at her.

"Hey I told you you were for the longest time." Leah smirked. "But back to the point, don't worry! He loves you, and that has been clear from the start. You were the idiot from running away."

"How do you know that Leah?" I asked her.

"Cause in about three seconds he should be home and he should call you." Kita finished her thought, and right on cue my phone started vibrating, it was Issac. "Told yah." Kita laughed.

"Hello?" I ignored him and answered my phone.

"Seth! Please please please don't be mad, come over now. Please. I promise you, that I'll make it up to you!" Issac said sounding desperate.

"Fine." I replied still angry and hung up the phone.

"Uh-oh, he is going to 'make it up to you'" Leah wiggled her eyebrows, I growled and left the house, and shifted once I reached the forest, I'd have a pair of pants when I was at Issac's place. I ran through the forest and sniffed the air realizing Edward was near by. Quickly shifting my trail I went to go see what Edward was doing out here.

"Hello Seth, do you know where Sam is?" Edward asked me as I drew closer.

To my knowledge he should be back at Emily's place, he doesn't have patrol today...I thought towards him, Why do you ask?

"We are planning a small trip out of the country for a little bit. We are going to try to track down an old friend to ask more about Issac, cause something drew him to this area, and whenever we asked him he would never tell us. We are going to go see if we can actually find traces of him." Edward explained to me as we walked through the forest.

Who is he? And what does this have to do with the pack? I asked him.

"Well, I want to make sure Forks is included in your patrols now. We are also going to explain why we left so they don't ask any questions. We also wanted to ask Billy a few legends of Lore about the Angels." Edward told me. "Things are playing out...oddly. We are curious what may come ahead."

Hmmm...all right. I don't get it, but Billy should be home. Sam is at Emily's and I wish you guys a safe trip. I gave a goofy grin. He chuckled.

"Thanks Seth. Be safe and take care of everyone please." Edward said before running down to La Push. I was curious now on what exactly were or who they were going out to find. I shrugged it off knowing I'd find out eventually. I made it to the house and entered the door.

"Issac...?" I called in and went upstairs to our room. What I found both shocked, and excited me. In the bed was nothing but a naked Angel who was blushing and flustered.

"Seth..." He smiled at me, "I really love you..." He got up and pressed his naked body against my torso and just kissed me, dragging me to the bed.

A/N: So yeah, I'm still debate about if I wanna put the Lemon in or not. Uh, tell me what you think. I didn't put in the lime at the beginning of this story, so...I'm debating it. I know how to write both. So tell me what you think guys! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, I decided a new rule of thumb, no lemony goodness till chapter ten, since this is nine, I can already tell you that no their won't be a lemon. So I know one of you may kill me. It's ok though, cause I know you won't, because I now that if you kill me, then you won't get your lemons. So for now, I'm safe.

Disclaimer: Me don't own Kingdom Hearts. So no sure please hehe.

* * *

I watched as the naked Angel came walking over to me. His body thin, yet very powerful as I saw his abs and slender hips move towards me. He was so...seductive. He pressed his body up to me and kissed me deeply. "I love you Seth..." He whispered to me as he started to nip at my neck. I let out a moan when he started licking my collarbone.

"I love you too Issac." I said pulling him into a deeper kiss. I was having my hands roaming over his body as I pushed him towards the bed. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth willingly as I used my tongue to explore his mouth. It was warm, and tasted so good. I could feel his hardness on my leg as I started to take off my pants and I pushed him right down onto the bed. "This is a way to make it up to me..." I said as I nipped his ear. I could feel the rush of heat to his skin as he blushed underneath me. I had him pinned and right where I wanted him. I could tell my little friend down there felt the same way.

"Seth...if we do this...I want to be yours...and only yours..." Issac said to me looking up at me. His bright blue eyes were shining and i kissed him passionately.

"That's the only way I would want it Issac." I said as I put my lips to his once again. I trailed down his body from his lips, to his jaw, to his neck, down the happy trail until I reached the naval, where I could feel something throbbing. I was about to reach the prize when...a knocking came downstairs. "Fuck." I growled.

"I better go get that..." Issac said getting up and putting on some tight underwear. It hid his little problem, but man did it make him look sexy. He rolled his eyes at me as he caught me looking and put on some sweat pants and one of my shirts, which was a few sizes too big. I heard his footsteps as he reached the door and listened. I was still stark naked. "Oh hey Haru!" Issac said as I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Mother Fucker..." I growled so none of them could hear. I put on some underwear and some pants as I got up from where I was laying.

"Hiya Issac! I got bored at the Cullens place as they are all leaving soon. So I came here to see if I could stay with you while they leave!" I heard Haru say.

"Ah...I don't think you can. I have Seth staying the next few nights, so I doubt he'll want you here." I heard Issac say, and I smiled because Issac just wanted to be there with me.

"Issac, we need you to take care of him and make sure he doesn't bite was tempted to earlier and we can't have our cover blown." I heard another voice say. Bella.

"I don't have a choice..." I heard Issac say. "All right fine, I have a spare bedroom." He said, and by the breathing I could tell it was more than just Bella and Haru.

"Thanks buddy!" I heard Haru say, and could tell that Issac was embarrassed as his heart started beating a little faster. "I'll go put my stuff down then!" He said running upstairs and raised an eyebrow at me as he passed to go across the hall.

"Thanks Issac, we'll see you soon." Alice said and I could hear them running, probably off to leave on their trip. I decided to show my face as I went downstairs and took Issac in my hold and waited for Haru to come back downstairs who just raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"So what are WE doing?" Haru asked as he dragged Issac out of my grasp.

"WE" I said, "Are going back upstairs to go to sleep." I said dragging Issac back into my side.

"Oh, so you are, and the two of US." Haru said dragging him back to his side, "might watch a movie."

"Or I can go an-" Issac was about to say as there was another knock at the door. We knew that it was a human as we all heard a heart beat. I looked at the clock and realized it was only eight, "and get that." He said getting out of both our grips and turning around to open the door. In the doorway was Daniel.

"Oh hi Issac, you kinda forgot your food, and to pay...and since you gave me your address I thought I might actually see what was up...?" He said a little nervous. I could tell he rehearsed this as his voice cracked once or twice.

"Daniel! I'm so sorry about what happened, things got out of hand." Issac said apologetically. "Here's the money, you can keep the change because I made you drive out here." He pulled out the money and handed it to him.

"Oh thanks..." He said and took the money. He grabbed the money and was about to turn around. His heart was racing. It slowed down as I knew he resolved something within himself. "Actually...do you have some food or something to drink? I'm a little thirsty." He asked.

"Oh! Sure!" Issac said and he looked back and gave me a sorta 'I'm sorry...' look and turned back to Daniel, "Come on in, I'll fix you up something nice." Issac smiled opening the door wider. Daniel gave a big smile as he walked in. He looked at Haru, and was taken a back as he was shocked to see the beauty of a vampire first hand. Then he looked at me, shirtless might I add, and raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what did I interrupt?" He asked before walking into the kitchen.

"Something very important known as..." I snorted and got a glare from Issac,

"You weren't interrupting anything Daniel." Issac said as he went into the kitchen and turned on the stove. We all followed him.

"So what movie we watchin' Issac?" Haru whined as he placed his hands on the table and then his head on it.

"Why do you keep saying we're watching a movie?" I looked at him annoyed. "Like I said, Issac and I are going to sleep." I said looking at him. He rolled his eyes and knew I lost the argument.

"Why the hell can't I decide on my own?" He said as he started to take out some steak, and my mouth started watering, he knew I loved steak. "I want to watch a movie in the living room." he said as he started to season it. "cause I know if I watched in the bedroom I'd be molested by everyone..." he grumbled under his breath. Haru, and I snickered together.

"Huh?" Daniel asked, he heard something but not what Issac said.

"Nothing, i'm not watching a movie full of perverts is all." Issac said smiling.

"Oh..." Daniel said, still a little nervous as to what he should do. He kinda hung out at the back of the kitchen. I noticed what he was wearing now, his auburn hair was cut in one of those cool new styles, he was wearing an orange shirt with cut blue jeans. He no doubt went home and dressed up as he was wearing cologne. "Issac, c-can I talk to you about something?" He asked and Issac looked at him curiously.

"Surely!" He said as he left the steak smoldering on the stove. I felt the almost imperceptiple feeling of pressure as I knew he put a charm so we couldn't overhear them.

Issac's POV

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked him, genuinely curious. I refused to use telepathy as he was a friend, and I hated being able to read people's thoughts.

"W-well...ugh, I like you Issac. I REALLY like you." He said and was frustrated. "You make me feel...different. Like I have always wanted to do this to you..." He said and he kissed me. His lips were soft, and weren't as rough as Seth's, and it took me by surprise, until I realized it wasn't Seth. I pushed him off. "What?" He looked at me scared.

"Nothing, just...I can't Daniel. I'm sorry." I said to him still touching my lips. It didn't feel right to me. At least I don't think it did, it felt way to different, and I couldn't handle that right now. "I'm not right for you trust me." I said about to walk back to the kitchen, but he grabbed my hand.

"Isn't that for me to decide? Look, I can't stop thinking about you and I look forward to Friday every week." He said and I pulled out of his grip. "Just give it a shot!" He begged.

"I can't Daniel. I'm sorry." I said shaking my head, "It's not that I don't like boys." I said reaching into his mind. "I fall in love with any one, boy or girl, but I just can't with you. It's not like I don't like you ,cause you are a sweet guy. It's just not for me." I said.

As I walked out o the room, I heard him say, "I'm not giving up."

I turned to him and smiled, "I didn't expect you too." and I left the room with him trailing at my heels.

Seth's POV

"So what was that all about?" I asked as they walked back out.

"Oh, he just told me he liked me and tried to kiss me." Issac said, nonchalantly as if it was normal.

"WHAT?" Haru and I growled and I saw Daniel shrink back.

"Daniel, you should know, they both beat you to the punch." Issac said as he flipped the steaks. "Haru told me a couple of days ago, and Seth three months ago."

"Yeah, I'm just sleeping with you, it's not like I'm you're boyfriend or anything." I snickered. I saw Daniel look taken a back and look sad.

"We are not sleeping together!" Issac said blushing.

"We were CLOSE to." I said, and he just looked at me angrily.

"We weren't!" he argued back.

"Ok, well I stay over your house. Sleep in the same bed. And hold you when you sleep. I sleep with you in that sense." I said looking smug. I could hear Daniel grinding his teeth and heard a deep growl in Haru's chest.

"Ok fine, in that sense yes. I didn't say you weren't my boyfriend." Issac rolled his eyes as he put the steak on the table. The tension in the air was thicker than lead, and the hate that festered was directed at me, and I didn't care. "So what movie do we feel like watching?" Issac asked and all he got in reply was silence. "Or I can kick you out of my house and I can go sleep." Issac smiled happily.

"Yeah, with me here. Since I'm under your care." Haru smiled at him.

"No, I'll have the wolves take care of you." Issac laughed, and to Daniel it means kick him out, to me and Haru it means I'd have to look after him.

"Fine, I guess I want an action movie." Haru said.

"Horror." I said.

"Comedy I think is nice." Daniel said.

"Wow, you guys suck." Issac said rolling his eyes as we finished eating.

"You know it." Haru winked and I was about to rip his throat out. Issac glared.

"Ignoring Haru's idiotic comment, I'm choosing a movie." He said throwing his dish in the sink and walking to the living room. We all watched him go, and Haru, Daniel, and I all got up at once. We just glared at each other and all walked into the other room after putting our dishes away. "I chose, The Lion King. It's one of my favorite." Issac smiled as we walked into the living room. I sat on the floor as their wasn't much room on the couches. Issac laid in my lap and I stroked his hair.

The rest of the night was filled with an air of tension as we watched the movie, the only one laughing, more like giggling, was Issac. The rest of us was just weary of each other as each of us was trying to steal Issac's heart. eventually, half-way through the movie Issac fell asleep, passing out. We watched the movie to the end and all looked at each other. I wasn't going to let them touch him, so I took him to his room and laid him in our bed before walking back downstairs.

"So..." I said looking at the two of them, "We have to talk about Issac." I said as I took the chair.

"What's their to talk about?" Haru looked at me.

"A lot..." Daniel agreed with me.

"Issac is mine and that's the end of that story. We have been going out for three months." I told them, and said it with such authority.

"And I've known him just as long as you have. He came into the diner and always talks to me about a lot of things that's happened to him." Daniel retorted back.

"But I've known him longer than either of you! I've known him for years, and I know more about his life than either of you." Haru growled back.

"But you left him." I accused.

"And I'm back, cause I wanted to find him!" Haru was getting angry now. "You tried to keep him locked up in the house so he couldn't see anyone else! I mean that's taking things a little too far! I mean you need to let him live his life, he can't just stay stuck here forever you know!" and that struck a cord. He was right, Issac had to leave here, and I couldn't leave the pack like that. What would I do when the day came I'd have to leave the familiar woods?

"Oh come on! You both have been with him. You apparently left him" Daniel said pointing to Haru, "And you don't trust him!" pointing to me. "I at least know, that if I had Issac I'd be happy with who I was with, and treat him right."

"I treat him like an angel." Haru said.

"I treat him like a Prince." I said as I looked at him and glared. We weren't getting anywhere with this. "Look, Issac has chosen me, and he hasn't changed his decision yet. I'm sorry, but I love Issac too much and I wouldn't let him go for the world." I sighed trying to speak to their own love for him.

"I have loved him my whole life Seth, and nothing can ever ever stop that. I have given him my all, and I've tried to be everything he needed. I can't let him go." Haru said as sorrow filled his eyes.

"I may not have known him long, but something about him calls out to me. I will never leave his side if he doesn't want me to. I will always be with him, and I'll try my damndest to earn his love." Daniel made the resolution.

"so in other words, the three of us are Rivals." I concurred and they all nodded. I knew Issac was going to hate this. "Well, things are going to get complicated now huh?" I sighed.

"You bet'cha." Haru smiled evilly.

"Hell yeah." Daniel concurred. He looked at the time and got up from his seat, "Well I have to go now, I actually have a house to get to, but I'm picking him up tomorrow." He said leaving.

"The hell if I can help it." Haru and I said.

"I'm taking him to La Push." I told him.

"I'm taking him to Seattle." He said, and we had a staring contest. For about ten minutes, Haru and I fought about who would take Issac where, and I got annoyed eventually.

"I'm tired of this, and going to bed with MY boyfriend." I said and ran up teh stairs. I locked the room and snuggled deep in the covers next to Issac. He stirred.

"Yay...my warmth is here..." he said in a sleepy voice as he smiled at me and snuggled into my chest, falling quickly back to sleep. I watched him sleep for awhile and thinking about our lives in the future, but I couldn't sleep. I got back up and went downstairs to where Haru was watching movies, he was a vampire, he didn't sleep.

"Hey Haru." I said, trying to get along with him.

"Yo." He replied, not looking away from the movie.

"Can I ask you some questions about Issac?" I said. It took all my courage to ask teh enemy for information.

"Like what?" He said turning to me.

"His past. Lore. What's so different from him and people in general. Should I be worried about any special organs. Or whatever. Everything and anything." I told him and he smiled.

"You really think I'd tell you?"

"Actually I do, cause you don't think I'm a bad person. You are just jealous that Issac fell for me." I said, and he huffed knowing I was right.

"Blah, you've been hanging with Issac and knowing his ways of body language." He said looking away. "Fine i'll tell you because I want you to take care of him just in case. Angels have the same organs as humans." He went on explaining. "They have longs, a heart, and everything else. Their skin, as well as every part of their organ is lined with a special layer of magic that covers them from any real harm. It allows faster healing too. As you know he is a male, but that's on the outside. Angel's have the ability to reproduce." He said, and he waited for my response.

"Wait wait wait wait...WHAT?" I asked him shocked. "He is a tranny?"

"How dare you call him that!" He yelled at me and hit me across the head. "NO! He is a male! I just said that! They have the ABILITY to reproduce." and I stared at him dumbfounded. "Ok in other words, they use their magic to reproduce. They have the ability to take the sperm of both himself, and his lover and combine them to create a life, but it will be housed in his body like any other child. This is where it gets a little tricky though, to prevent enemies from realizing it, his body creates an illusion making it seem like he isn't pregnant, so he'll maintain everything in balanced order, no gaining weight, or hormones, but he'll still be carrying the child. The problem with this is the fact that, Issac will not be able to use his magic in this state. All of his energy must be to maintaining the child as he is technically still male. His body will create a birthing canal, and he will go through that." Haru explained to me. "We wanted to have a family, but never got the chance." Haru told me.

"So I can still have children with Issac?" I was ecstatic, the one thing I worried about being with him, was the passing of my genes, and now I could have a happy family.

"You should know though, that when I mean lose the ability until the child is born, I mean all of it. His wings too are resorted as keeping the child safe so he won't fly. He basically turns into a normal human." He explained to me. "Barely any male Angels have ever done it, as their are too many chances the baby could sustain harm." He said. "He'd have to be able to make sure you could protect him all nine months of the pregnancy."

"I understand..." I said a little baffled at this new information. Issac could bare children. It seemed unnatural, but it seemed amazing. In other words, me and Issac can really have a family...

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to lie to you guys, I have NO idea where I pulled that idea from. I needed to fill space and I thought that was an interesting little thing I could add. I have no idea if I would be able to use it or not. I just through it in. I'm tired, and crazy, and have wrote this whole chapter in one sitting. I'm surprised. But I hoped you liked it. It wasn't much I don't think, but REVIEW PLEASE! I need a lot of feedback.


End file.
